Hikari no Tsubasa
by Delyneko-chan
Summary: [EN HIATUS POR UN TIEMPO]Kyaaaaaaa! Se trata del diario de Kouji Minamoto de DigiFro. A veces hasta el más solitario necesita desahogar sus sentimientos más ocultos... vaya summary :P [19º CAPITULO SUBIDO] Karina Minamotocl 3 leanlo!
1. El Inicio

Kouji's Diary Hikari No Tsubasa

Fanfic by Karina Minamoto-cl

Oka! aki empezando con un nuevo fic ñee xD pos como tengo el diario de Kouichi (Kouichi's Diary Oreta Tsubasa De ) me decidi a hacer uno de kouji jejeje

Personajes: el protagonista y algunos personajes son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation, algunos son mis personajes

Advertencia: ninguna en especial U

Apreciacion personal: Okas dokas! empezando nuevo fic jejejeje a vee ete fic no va a tener nada que ver con la serie original, pero quizás hayan algunas escenas modificadas x mi xD. Aki estarán mayorcitos, para que junten con mi edad, los 15 (oops! soy vieja xD) weno, espero que les guste

Metodología: _"Cuando Kouji escriba en el diario estará entre comillas y en cursiva"_

Cuando este narrado en 3ra persona será normal.

-Los dialogos serán asi xD- dijo Karina Minamoto-cl

(Psok: aki van mis aclaraciones, impresiones y etcs n.n)

(estos serán los pensamientos de los personajes)

Weno, espero que con esto les haya quedado claro

Capitulo 1: El Inicio

Un chico, mejor dicho, un adolescente de 16 años se encontraba en su cuarto frente al computador observando unas fotos.

Este muchacho tenía el cabello azul largo hasta 3/4 de la espalda, tenía una pañoleta azul con rayas blancas en la cabeza y los ojos del mismo tono de cabello. Tanía la piel de color mate y una expresión de seriedad en el rostro. Apagó el computador y observó sobre su velador un diario de color negro y azul. Lo abrió y adentro decía: "Exprésate. Nadie te impide hacerlo." Tomó un lapiz de la cajonera y se decidió a escribir.

_"Soy un adolescente que acaba de cumplir los 16. Se puede decir que soy normal... aunque yo no creo tanto... tengo un padre... y una madrastra... es duro decirlo, pero sí... al ver mi casa pueden decir 'Este muchacho ha de tener una suerte, vive en una enorme y linda casa, tiene a sus padres al lado y se ven que son de clase alta... ha de tener todo lo que quiere' pero yo digo otra cosa, por el hecho de que mi padre tenga trabajo estable y que le paguen bien, yo no soy feliz... reconozco que al principio no aceptaba a mi madrastra, pero en estos últimos 4 años me habia decidido a a hacerlo... ahora ella y papá estan felices, ella está embarazada, pero yo no sé si aceptar a mi hermanastro o hermanastra que viene en camino... por que la historia es otra..._

_Todo comenzó un día en que caminaba a mi primaria cuando tenía 11 años..._

_-Buenos días Kouji-me dijo una chica de cabello morado y lentes_

_-Buenos días Karina-le dije_

_Avanzamos hacia la escuela, cuando vemos a un chico en la entrada, usaba un jockey azul con un símbolo blanco, pantalones blanco y una camisa verde con una polera rojiza, no lo había visto nunca... se encontraba mirando al suelo_

_-Y ese muchacho?-pregunto Karina_

_-No lo sé, no lo había visto nunca...-le dije_

_El chico levantó la vista, pero por el jockey no le pude ver los ojos, tenia el pelo azul igual que yo, al verme, salió corriendo_

_-Que chico más extraño...-dijo ella_

_-Eya! Kouji! Karina!-nos gritó un muchacho de cabello castaño y googles en la cabeza_

_-Takuya buenos días -dijo Karina_

_-Que miran Tanto?-preguntó_

_-Nada, entremos ya -dije_

_Takuya Kanbara. Así se llamaba el chico que nos saludó. Es un compañero de clases, no somos amigos ni nada por el estilo, más bien me hacía indiferente. Karina era más con él, lo encuentra divertido. Yo sólo tenía una amiga de verdad... y era ella... Takuya no me daba confianza..._

_En realidad, hace sólo un mes que Karina regreso de USA, se había ido por 5 años allá... cuando llegué a esta primaria, me comporté como en todas las demás, solitario, frío, serio... no hablaba con nadie, me sentaba al final de la fila, no ayudaba, no decía nada... se podría decir que era como un lobo solitario... pero me gustaba mi soledad y mi privacidad... Karina y yo nos conocíamos desde bebés, practicamente nos críamos juntos... eramos como hermanos... pero cuando de habia ido... todo había cambiado... mi padre se había casado de nuevo y odiaba a Satomi, tengo que reconocerlo... y me cambiaban continuamente de primaria... o era por su trabajo o por que se le daba la reverenda gana de cambiarme de escuela... en realidad, sólo una vez me cambiaron por que nos cambiamos de casa... ahora había llegado a esta y..._

_-Que tal muchachos!-nos dijo una chica rubia y vestida de rosado_

_-Hola Zoe-dijo Karina_

_-Me trajiste la pelicula?-le pregunto_

_-Sí, no me gustó para nada ¬¬ -le dijo Karina_

_-Vaya, a mi me encantó-dijo ella_

_-Me parece que no tenemos los mismos juntos, Zoe n.nU -dijo Karina_

_-Bueno, llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos -resolvio Zoe_

_-Puede ser U-dijo Karina_

_Las clases pasaron cómo siempre, aburridas. Aunque me dediqué a pensar en la clase de Biología sobre aquel chico que habíamos visto en la mañana (Psok: me pregunto yo quien podrá ser xDU). Regresamos a casa y pasé a dejar a Karina, cómo lo hacía siempre. Pero desde hace rato había sentido que alguien me seguía, de pronto miro hacia atrás y mi perseguidor se ocultó detrás de un poste._

_-Sal de ahí quien quiera que seas-le dije desafiante_

_En efecto, salió. Pero un buen rato después. Era el mismo chico de la mañana_

_-Di- Disculpa si te molesté...-me dijo cabizbajo_

_-Por qué me sigues?-le pregunte_

_No me contestaba, sólo miraba al suelo._

_-Por qué me sigues?-le pregunté de nuevo_

_El muchacho levantó la vista, entonces lo ví ¡era mi vivo reflejo! era yo mismo! aunque él tenía el cabello corto..._

_-Por qué te pareces tanto a mí?-le pregunté extrañado_

_-Tú, Tú eres Kouji Minamoto... verdad?-me dijo titubiante- Te dijeron que tu madre estaba muerta y que eras hijo único..._

_-Tú cómo sabes eso?-le pregunté_

_El muchacho se sacó el jockey._

_-Soy... soy Kouichi Kimura... tu hermano... gemelo...-me dijo aún titubeando_

_Lo veía. Y no podía creerlo. ¿Kouichi¿Mi gemelo? pero sí...!_

_-Tú tambien creias que eras hijo único... yo también...-me dijo-hace no mucho que me enteré de tu existencia... y me sorprendí tanto como tú, créeme..._

_- Y tu...?_

_-Kouji, mamá no está muerta-me dijo_

_Yo me quede pasmado, ¿mamá? ¿no estaba muerta?¿me han mentido todos estos años?¿me han mentido diciendo que ella estaba muerta y que era hijo único? No puedo creerlo..._

_-¿Tú cómo sabes eso?¿cómo sé que te debo creer?_

_-Te he visto muchas veces...-me dijo-por ejemplo, cuando tú y esa chica de lentes fueron al cine y ella dió vuelta por accidente su helado de menta en tu chaqueta que llevas ahora puesta... cuando saliste un día de tu casa con papá y después salió una mujer..._

_-Mi madrastra-le dije_

_-Ya demás te he seguido casi siempre-se quedó en silencio un rato, después agregó con una leve sonrisa- pero después de tanto tiempo te haz dado cuenta de mi presencia..._

_-Si mamá esta viva la quiero ver-dije_

_-Ella... si quieres mañana te pasaré a buscar a tu primaria, después de eso podremos ir a verla_

_Nos quedamos en un silecio prolongado... yo aún no podía quitarme de la cabeza el hecho de que me hayan mentido..._

_-Buano, me tengo que ir... adiós!_

_Se dió media vuelta... y se fué.. yo me quedé en medio de la calle aún srprendido... después miré mi casa... me sentí triste... pero no demostré nada... entré y Satomi salió a recibirme_

_-Hola Kouji ¿que tal la escuela?-me dijo sonriendo_

_-Bien...-dije distraído_

_-¿Te pasa algo, hijo?_

_¿Hijo?¡yo no soy su hijo! la miré con gravedad... qué me había dicho?_

_-¿ah?_

_-que si estás bien...-me repitio_

_Me dieron ganas de decirle su par de cosas.. pero preferí callar... no querí tener más líos con papá de los que ya tenía. La miré enojado_

_-Estoy bien señora, no se preocupe -le dije_

_-Kouji, cuántas veces te he dicho que no trates así a tu madre...-me dijo papá_

_-Kousei, no seas así con él-dijo ella-a ti tambien te duele tanto como a él el que tu madre esté muerta¿verdad?_

_-¡Tú no eres mi mamá!-le grité-¡y no creo que a él le importe MI madre!_

_Salí corriendo a mi habitación._

_-¡Kouji¡¡Kouji!! -oí gritar a papá, pero no le hize caso y me encerré en mi cuarto._

_Entré y me senté en el escritorio a ver la foto de mi madre... ahora sé que esta viva... pero debo comprobarlo... si aquel muchacho tenía razón... preguntarle a mi padre sería firmar sentencia de muerte... más vale no decirle nada hasta que..._

_-Kouji-me dijo papá abriendo la puerta- ¿Aún tienes la foto de tu madre?_

_Me quedé en silencio._

_-Kouji, hijo- me decía mientras se acercaba a mí y me puso su mano en mi hombro, se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura, yo no lo miraba- ya no deberías encerrarte tanto en tu mundo... ni mirar al pasado... deberías pasar más tiempo conmigo, con Satomi, con tu familia..._

_-Ya voy en 5to de primaria, ya no necesito ser cariñoso con mis padres-le dije sin mirarlo_

_-Kouji, mírame-lo miré-escucha... al menos deberías decirla mamá¿no crees?_

_-Ella jamás será mi madre¡yo nunca la aceptaré!_

_Entonces, lo oímos. Una taza quebrándose y Satomi en la escalera..._

_-Dis, disculpen, pensé que... recojeré esto_

_Satomi bajó y mi papá detrás de ella. Yo fui hasta las escaleras y me quedé ahí, la sentía llorar..._

_-Satomi, Tranquila...-le oía decir a papá-sé que Kouji es un poco díficil, pero ya verás cómo todo cambia..._

_-No lo sé, Kousei-decía ella entre sollozos- siento que se está alejando cada vez más y ya no sé que hacer... sé que está pasando por una etapa díficil, pero no creo que siga soportandolo..._

_...y seguía llorando._

_Después de todo era buena conmigo... pero yo... aún no la acepto... y ahora que sabía que mamá estaba viva y que además tenía un hermano... pero no cualquiera ¡un gemelo!... si mamá esta viva... pensaré mejor las cosas..."_

Ufff hasta aki lo dejo!

¿Kouji aceptará a su madratra?

¿Será bueno con ella?

¿Le dira "mamá" algún día?

¿De donde sacó Kouichi el valor para decirle la verdad?

¿Por qué Kouji no le pidió explicaciones a su papá?

Eso y más en el siguiente capítulo "Reencuentro" ¡no se lo pierdan!

Karina Minamoto-cl

Tan solo una luz me queda y esa eres tu…


	2. Reencuentro

**2. Reencuentro. Al fin contigo, mamá**

FanFic by Karina Minamoto-cl Hola! Aki regreso jejeje n.n con new capi!! nOn contestare reviews primero n.n 

**A Kairi Minamoto: **q bueno q te haya gustado mi fic! nOn yo adoro los tuyo x33 y tu fic de solo kro saber la verda tambien es coo un diario de kouji, vamos, no te habias dado cuenta?? XDD y ahora no me las dare de vaga asi q continuare con el fic xD

**A korime** : ya subi el diario de kouichi y ya lo sabes xD eso de las personas anonimas un pueo xq tengo amigos q no tienen cuenta aki y me kieren dejar reviews n.n

Y despues de contestar reviews, viene el fic!1 nOn

**2. Reencuentro. Al fin contigo, mamá**

"_-Kouji, ¿qué te ocurre?- preguntó Karina_

_-¿Ah? ¿A mi? No... no pasa nada...- le respondí_

_-Estás extraño hoy, ¿de nuevo peleaste con tu madrastra?_

_Nos encontrábamos a la hora de almuerzo en el lugar donde siempre íbamos. Debajo de un árbol._

_-No es eso, sólo..._

_-¿Sólo qué? - me preguntó mirándome con esos ojos que siempre me convencen_

_-Mmm... ayer la escuché llorar... – dije agachando la mirada- diciendo que ya no sabía que hacer, que me estaba alejando más de ella y cosas así. Pero poco me importa lo que me diga, yo jamás la aceptaré y menos ahora por que ayer..._

_Me interrumpí, mire a Karina, por poco casi le digo que ayer me encontré con mi gemelo..._

_- ¿ayer que ocurrió? – me dijo mirándome a los ojos- _

_Yo me quedé en silencio mirando mi pastel de arroz que tenía en la mano._

_- Kouji, algo pasó ayer y no quieres decirme, esta bien pero... ¿tiene que ver con el chico que vimos en la mañana?_

_Como siempre, Karina decía algo al azar y acertaba, me sentí un poco aludido..._

_- Sabes que no me puedes engañar... – me dijo_

_Le conté lo que había pasado ayer, lo de aquel muchacho y de que mi mamá esta viva, Karina me miró sorprendida, pensé que quizás no me haya creído. Me estaba arrepintiendo de haberle dicho la verdad..._

_-¡Pero que buena noticia! –Karina estaba feliz- ¡Kouji, eso es grandioso!_

_-¿Crees que es grandioso que me hayan mentido todos estos años?_

_-Kouji... yo... – me dijo sorprendida_

_-¡tú que sabes! ¡Me han mentido tantos años! ¿y aún así crees que es grandioso enterarme de un día para otro que mi madre esta viva y que además tengo un hermano gemelo?_

_Estaba realmente enfadado. Karina continuaba mirándome sin comprender, entonces frunció el ceño._

_-Yo me refería al hecho de que estaba viva –después me miró normalmente- aún así perdona que te haya dicho eso y te haya echo enojar_

_Yo me callé. Me dí cuenta de que la había tratado mal._

_-no quise demostrar la molestia que me produce saber que a mí que me hayan mentido tanto tiempo también... tú sabes, quizás ellos sabían de la existencia de esto y jamás me contaron algo...- y agregó con una sonrisa- bueno, tendrás que ir a ver a tu mamá mas rato, así que te deseo lo mejor n.n_

_- Karina, acompáñame por favor – le dije_

_-¿eh?_

_-No quiero ir solo_

_-Pero... ¿y yo que voy a hacer ahí? No tengo porque entrometerme, además, irás con... Kouichi así que..._

_-Por favor - la miré a lo ojos_

_-Ok... te acompañaré..._

_Y llegó la hora. Confieso que estaba nervioso y con miedo, aunque no lo demostraba. Al salir de clases, Kouichi nos esperaba afuera._

_-Hola Kouichi, bien, llévame donde mamá –le dije_

_-Espera – me dijo - ¿y ella quién es?_

_-Hola, soy Karina Kaisawa mucho gusto n.n –dijo sonriendo – tu debes ser Kouichi, soy una amiga de Kouji, al que conozco desde bebés así que puedo decir que a ti también te conocí cuando era pequeña..._

_El muchacho no articuló palabra, sólo la miraba como si la conociera de algún lado_

_-Le dije que me acompañara por que...- dije_

_-Entiendo – dijo – vamos_

_Caminamos los tres en silencio, no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con él... ¿y si no resultaba como esperaba? ¿y si él era diferente a mí? ¿y si mamá en realidad no me quiere ver...? que pregunta más tonta... reconozco que me sentí incómodo..."_

El muchacho apenas termino de escribir eso cuando una voz masculina le llama 

-¡Kouji! ¡A cenar!

Guardó el diario en su cajonera y bajó al comedor

-Hijo, ¿qué hacías tanto en tu pieza? n.n –le preguntó una mujer embarazada de cabello castaño y ojos café

-Ah ehm... guardaba las fotos de mi cámara en el computador, mamá – le respondió

-Ya veo –dijo ella

Estaban cenando cuando sonó el teléfono y el padre de Kouji se levantó a contestar

-Familia Minamoto... sí... a hola Karina... esta cenando... oh, no importa, le diré que venga – se asomó en la puerta –Kouji es Karina

El muchacho se levantó de la mesa y fue al teléfono

-hola Karina

-_Hola Kouji, ¿por qué tenías tu celular apagado?-_ se le oía decir por el telefóno

-Ah es que lo tengo cargando...

-_Oye, ¿guardaste las fotos en tu computador?_

-_Sí, lo acabo de hacer-_ se le escuchó a Kouji por el celular de Karina

-Aah entonces me conectaré mas rato y me las mandas ¿vale?

Karina se hallaba sobre su cama, ahora tenía el cabello corto

-Ok te las mando después de cenar –dijo Kouji

-_Verdad que estas cenando... bueno, mas rato hablamos. Adios!_

-Hasta mas rato n.n Adios

Kouji cuelga el telefóno y fue a cenar. Después de eso, subió a su cuarto y miró el cajón donde estaba su diario... lo sacó y continúo escribiendo

"Continuábamos en silencio, Karina sólo nos miraba ya que iba en medio de nosotros. Y no por que ella quiso, sino que nosotros mismos la dejamos ahí, como si fuera un muro que separaba nuestros pensamientos... entonces, ella inició una conversación.

_-¿Y cómo te enteraste de la existencia de Kouji? –preguntó_

_-Mi abuela me lo dijo... antes de morir...- respondió él_

_-Oh, lo siento mucho por tu abuela..._

_Supuse que era la mamá de mi mamá... claro, no creo que haya sido la madre de mi padre... no alcancé a conocer a mi abuela, es una lástima..._

_-Y tú... ¿no sabías nada de mí? - preguntó Kouichi_

_-¿Le dices a Kouji o a mí? – preguntó Karina_

_-A ti – le dijo él_

_-No sabía nada..._

_Volvimos a quedar en silencio... entonces llegamos a un parque. El chico se adelantó y fue donde una señora que estaba sentada más adelante, al mirarla la reconocí de inmediato ¡era mamá! Kouichi habló con ella y se levantó del banco y me miraba mientras se acercaba._

_-¿Ko - Kouji...? –dijo ella_

_-Mamá... - dije emocionado_

_Nos abrazamos muy fuerte. Kouichi y Karina veían felices la escena._

_-Cómo haz crecido... – me dijo mientras me acariciaba el rostro – Dios mío, jamás pensé que te volvería a ver, Kouji..._

_Mamá miró a Karina y se sorprendió un poco_

_-¿Eres... Karina...? – preguntó ella_

_-Ehm sí... –dijo Karina_

_También la abrazó_

_Cómo haz crecido tu también... vaya, veo que usas lentes como Musume... – le dijo_

**(Psok: **Musume es el nombre de la hija mayor de la familia Ichijouji de Digimon 02, osea, no se sorprendan si en la imagen que vieron anteriormente Karina se parece a Yolei Inoue n.n" ya continuemos con esto

_-Entonces, ¿la conocías, mamá? –dijo Kouichi_

_-Ustedes tres se conocieron apenas nació Karina – dijo ella_

_Nos miramos. Entonces, ¿no fuimos separados al nacer? ¿los padre de Karina también sabían de esto? _

_-Musume era mi amiga en la secundaria, cuando fuimos una vez a la fiesta de una amiga, ella conoció a George Kaisawa, tu padre y él nos presentó a Kousei Minamoto, el padre de ustedes dos... – esto último lo dijo un poco triste_

_-Sra. Kimura... –dijo Karina_

_-Karina, dime tía Tomoko, no hay por que tener tanta formalidad...- le dijo sonriente_

_La única vez que la había visto sonreír era en la fotografía que tengo de ella..._

_-Mamá... dime... quiero saber cómo fuimos separados... –dije_

_-¿En realidad lo quieren saber? –dijo ella_

_-Sí mamá... – dijo Kouichi_

_-Está bien, les contaré la verdad..._

¿Qué le dirá Tomoko a sus hijos?

¿En realidad Satomi tendrá que ver en su separación?

¿Por qué se me ocurren preguntas tan estúpidas al final del capitulo?

¿Por qué demonios mi madre me está diciendo que me salga del PC?

Eso y más en el próximo capitulo: **La verdad del pasado. Mamá se confiesa.**

Adiosin! Dejenme reviews!! nOn

**Karina Minamoto-cl**

"Eres mi ángel de paz déjame volar a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar, tus alas me llevan el alma..."


	3. La verdad del pasado

**3. La verdad del pasado. Mamá se confiesa.**

Fanfic by Karina Minamoto-cl 

His! Q tal nOn aki con un nuevo capitulo de Kouji's Diary Hikari No Tsubasa n.n primero q nada respondere los reviews

**A korime: **como ya te lo dije, es una lástima q no te haya caido bien Karina, no eres la unica sabes? Bueno, no te puedo obligar a q te guste mi personaje, total en la variedad esta el gusto no? En todo caso gracias x tu review y espero q te guste este capitulo n.n

**A Kohri-chan: **muchas gracias x tu review! Y x tus elogios tambien, pense q me taba kedadno como para los leones u.u xD y aki continuo con el tercer capitulo!! nOn

Y bueno, sin más reviews x responder empiezo con el nuevo capitulo de Hikari No Tsubasa!! nOn

**3. La verdad del pasado. Mamá se confiesa.**

"-Ustedes ya habían cumplido el año cuando Kousei y yo nos separamos... habíamos acordado q ninguno de los dos sabría la verdad...-dijo mamá

_-pero... por que se separaron?-pregunté_

_Mamá se vió un poco triste, pero dijo_

_-No funciono como esperabamos..._

_-Lo que yo quiero saber es por que tú te quedaste conmigo, cuando pudiste haberte quedado con Kouji... o con los dos...-dijo Kouichi_

_-Kouichi, créeme, yo jamás hubiese elegido a ninguno de los dos, por que los dos eran mi vida... yo no escogí. Sólo nos guiamos por algunos detalles que había en ustedes y que los diferenciaban – dijo- Kousei se quedó con el menor y el más independiente, y yo con el mayor y el que necesitaba más atenciones_

_Kouichi y yo nos miramos, ¿él era el mayor?_

_-Kouichi es mayor que tú por un minuto y 38 segundos, jamás olvidaré eso..._

_Miré al suelo por un momento. En mi mente pasaron muchas cosas... muchas preguntas... muchas imágenes... ¿por qué papá se quedo conmigo? ¿por qué mamá lo escogió a él y no a mí? ¿por qué yo tengo madrastra y él no tiene padrastro? ¿Satomi tiene que ver en su separación? Pasaron muchos años después de la supuesta muerte de mi madre, aunque también se pudieron haber visto a escondidas... ahora la odio más aún por separarme de mi madre y de mi hermano... pero... si apareció meses después de que Karina se fue a USA y 2 años después se casaron... _

_-Aún recuerdo... –dijo mamá, yo levante la vista hacia ella- cuando recién aprendieron a caminar... Kouji se apoyo en un sillón y se levantó para ir a buscarle un peluche a Kouichi, que se encontraba al otro extremo del living, Musume se dio cuenta de ello y nos llamó para que te viéramos caminar... fue muy tierno n.n_

_Me sonroje un poco. ¿En realidad yo hice eso? Karina se reía calladita, Kouichi era otro sonrojado más..._

_-Y tú, Kouichi, caminaste al día siguiente. Fue cuando Karina se había despertado y Musume y yo nos encontrábamos afuera. De pronto te vimos en la puerta y corrimos para ver que había pasado. Karina estaba llorando en su cuna y Kouji tenía la cara pegada a las barras de esta, intentando callarla moviendo un cascabel, pero Karina no dejaba de llorar...-dijo con una sonrisa_

_ahora la que estaba un poco sonrojada era Karina. Pero aún así nos reímos los tres. Fue agradable conversar con mamá. Nos despedimos y prometí regresar al otro día para seguir charlando. Nos fuimos caminando con Karina._

_-Así que él es el mayor, quien se lo iba a imaginar...-dijo Karina_

_-Sí... no puedo creerlo, tantos años que me ocultaron la verdad, y ahora por fin estoy con ella... Karina, aún así... ¡estoy tan feliz de volver a verla!_

_-Me imagino_

_Me detuve. Karina miró hacia atrás. Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse..._

_-Tantos años... tantos años sin saber nada de ella... sin verla nada más que en una fotografía... y ahora..._

_Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. No quería llorar, pero no pude evitarlo... ¡estaba llorando! Karina me vio así y se acercó. Me preguntó si todo estaba bien. Yo ni la miré, recuerdo que la abracé, nada más... ella estaba sorprendida, en mucho tiempo no me había visto así. Estaba tan emocionado… tantos años teniendo cerrado mi corazón a las emociones y ahora… estaba demostrando mis sentimientos…_

_Karina me dijo que estaba bien que demostrara mis sentimientos, que no me los guardara. Me sequé los ojos y le pedí disculpas por haber demostrado esa debilidad, me dijo que no era una debilidad, que todos lloramos, ya sea de rabia, de tristeza... e incluso de felicidad. Comprendí. Continuamos caminando._

_-No le diré nada a papá –dije, Karina me miró sorprendida- No le diré nada. Capaz que si le digo me prohiba seguir viéndola y me lleve lejos…_

_-Kouji, por lo general yo soy la pesimista, pero bueno, es tu decisión..._

_Le di las gracias por su comprensión y le pedí que no le dijera nada a sus padres. Llegue a casa y no había nadie..."_

De pronto miró la hora, eran las 10:45 pm en su reloj, guardó el diario bajo la almohada y prendió el computador. Se conectó al MSN y Karina ya estaba conectada. Tuvieron la siguiente conversación.

**Kouji FMA  ya me tiene trastornado u.u **dice:

Hola karina, perdón por la tardanza P

**Karina °w° neko-chan!! x3 **dice:

Ya era hora me estaba aburriendo ¬¬

**Kouji FMA  ya me tiene trastornado u.u **dice:

Perdón es q taba ocupao n.nU

**Karina °w° neko-chan!! x3 **dice:

Me pregunto io xq podra ser... será acaso x el diario q te regale?? ¬u¬

**Kouji FMA  ya me tiene trastornado u.u **dice:

Tu coo siempre no? ¬¬ axuntandole a too ni q tuvieras informante xD

**Karina °w° neko-chan!! x3 **dice:

XDD yo sólo digo cosas al azar... P oe, mandame las jotos ya kro verlas -

**Kouji FMA  ya me tiene trastornado u.u **dice:

Okas Dokas xDD

**Kouji FMA  ya me tiene trastornado u.u **envía:

Carpeta para compartir

Aceptar o Rechazar

Aceptada. Iniciando Transferencia. Tiempo rest.: 3 minutos

**Karina °w° neko-chan!! x3 **dice:

3 min?? Vaya caa ve estas cosas son más rapidas lalalala a esperar xD

**Kouji FMA  ya me tiene trastornado u.u **dice:

n.n"

Recibida Carpeta para compartir de **Kouji**** FMA  ya me tiene trastornado u.u**

**Karina °w° neko-chan!! x3 **dice:

Oka ya las tengo aa me tan pidiendo el pc asi q te ejo nos vemo mañana en la secundaria adios!

**Kouji FMA  ya me tiene trastornado u.u **dice:

Adiós!! n.n

El peliazul se desconectó del msn y apagó su computador. Buscó toallas y se fue a duchar. Mientras el agua caía sobre sus cabellos largos y azules como sus ojos se puso a pensar (**Psok: **taba sin coleta madre míaa x3 pagaría por verle así…)

-(Cuatro años... cuatro años y un poco más guardando este secreto... espero que siga siendo así, o al menos hasta que se pueda ocultar…)

Kouji se imaginaba que si por esas cosas del destino su padre supiera la verdad… le llevaría lejos y lo separaría de su hermano, de su madre y de su mejor amiga… No podría volver a imaginarse a como era antes, ya que la influencia de su hermano, de su amiga y de Takuya, el chico que antes no le hacía gracia pero que después se hizo amigo (aunque peleaban a veces) le había hecho cambiar un poco, era menos frío y más espontaneo. Era más simpático con ellos, por que a lo que respectaban sus otros compañeros, poco le importaban.

Recordaba cómo eran antes las cosas: solo, encerrado en su mundo y siendo víctima de las críticas de sus compañeros... ya la única que estuvo a su lado… ella… la recordaba cuando eran más pequeños. Siempre alegre, siempre sonriente… siempre… la recordaba cómo sonreía antes y cómo sonreía ahora… la recordaba así… la recordaba con cariño… su corazón se sentía dichoso al recordarla. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, se sobresaltó, miró para todos lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la ducha. Apagó el agua y salió de ahí. Se puso una toalla y subió a su habitación.

Se puso pijama y apagó la luz… miró en la pared su colección de fotografías que había sacado con su cámara… ahí salía Karina con su hermanita Reiko. En otra salía Takuya con sus característicos googles… en otra aparecía Rumiko, una chica pelirroja y al lado su hermano mayor Sutomu, también pelirrojo pero más oscuro. Amigos de Karina, pero que después pasaron a ser los suyos. Sí, gracias a ella ahora tenía muchos amigos con los que compartir…

¿Será realmente la verdad lo que le dijo Tomoko a sus hijos?

¿Es malo cerrarse a las emociones realmente?

¿Por qué tuve que poner una conversación por MSN en este fic?

¿En serio FMA ha dejado trastornado a Kouji?

¿Será verdad que Kouji se suelta el cabello para bañarse?

Eso y más en el siguiente capitulo: **Te odié. Los sentimientos que ocultaba Kouichi.**

Karina Minamoto-cl

"_Miro al cielo para ver donde estas, y pienso que tal vez tu y yo lo mismo podremos ver…"_


	4. Te odié

**4. Te odié. Los sentimientos que ocultaba Kouichi**

* * *

Fanfic By Karina Minamoto-cl

Xuooooo!! Kawaii!! X33 aki con un new capitulo! nOn

Respondere reviews y despue continuamo jejeje n.n

**A Kohri-chan:** seh, a kouji lo he hecho fan de FMA x el simple exo de q… yo tambien estoy trastornada!! No me pierdo capi x33 aunq mi amiga melissa no lo crea jejeje n.n" gracias x responder las preguntas!! D esa era la finalidad jujuuju xD y eso naa mas q se agradece el q me haya agree al msn, me di cuenta al toke q era ute jejeje D

Sin mas reviews q contestar… los ejo con otro epi mas nOn

* * *

**4. Te odié. Los sentimientos que ocultaba Kouichi**

Kouji se encontraba en el salón junto a Takuya, Rumiko y Karina.

-Hay q ver como son algunos de viejos, Kouji, no puedo creer que ya hayas cumplido los 16 xD –dijo el chico castaño

-Miren quien lo dice, el que los cumplirá en agosto ¬¬- respondió el otro

-Ok... no tienes q ser malo conmigo xD

-Kouji¿me vas a pasar las fotos?- preguntó la colorina

-Claro Rumiko, me pasas un disco te las guardo con gusto n.n- dijo él

-Oka n.n

-¡¡Hola Kouji-kuuuuuuuun!!- le gritó una rubia mientras le abrazaba por detrás- ¡Feliz cumpleaños aunque no me hayas invitado¿por qué no me invitaste?

-Ahm eh...-dijo Kouji- (maldición ha de llegar esta ¬¬)

-No te invitó por que no te quería en su fiesta ¬¬- dijo una chica pelifucsia de ojos celestes

-Uuuuh la Simonelle ¬¬ apuesto que a ti no te invitó

-Si me invitó pero no pude ir por que era el cumpleaños de mi padre también u.u- le respondió la otra

-Si claro ¬¬

-Es verdad Zoe, por eso no fue –dijo Karina

-Y aléjate de Kouji que no es tu novio y no lo será nunca ¬¬- le dijo Simonelle

Simonelle la tomó del brazo y la separó de Kouji

-Simonelle te salvó u.u- dijo Takuya

-No es ni tu amiga y te trata como si fuera tu novia ¬¬- dijo Rumiko

-Detesto su actitud- dijo Kouji

-Vaya, ya llegó el profesor vámonos a nuestros puestos- dijo Karina

Kouji se fue a su asiento y comenzó a pensar en la actitud de su compañera Orimoto

-(Me vale lo que haga esa creída ¬¬ conmigo es tan cargante que ya no la quiero ver… aunque... Karina no dijo nada... según ella es por que Zoe le da igual¿le da igual que Zoe se ponga fresca conmigo¿Le da igual lo que yo sienta cuando Zoe me abraza? Yo detesto a esa rubia... detesto que me abrace... detesto que se me acerque!!)

Las clases pasaron volando, como nunca, pero aún así aburridas. El muchacho peliazul largo, después de cenar, subió a su cuarto y continuo escribiendo en su diario.

"_Aún recuerdo cuando fui a hablar con Kouichi para saber más de él… y me confesó algo que jamás me habría imaginado._

_-Me imagino que debió ser duro para ti el que mamá siempre estuviera cansada pero aún así no dejaba su trabajo..._

_-Sí...- me dijo él_

_Nos encontrábamos en un parque sentados en los columpios (**Psok:** sentados en los columpios? Vale, quize ser un poco original...) _

_-Kouji, yo…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Nada, déjalo…_

_-Dime, no tengas miedo_

_-Kouji, te confieso que… llegué a odiarte…- me dijo mirando al suelo. Yo lo miraba anonadado- llegué a odiarte… y también quizás a envidiarte un poco…_

_Yo continuaba mirando a Kouichi. ¿mi propio hermano… odiándome?_

_-Te odiaba por que veía que eras feliz con papá y con una madrastra que te querían… mientras mi madre sufría y yo podía hacer nada por ella… y también odié a papá po no acordarse jamás de mí- dijo Kouichi, pero agregó con una leve sonrisa- creo que en realidad te odié…_

_-Yo también odié a papá y a esa señora – le dije- odié a papá por que siempre me cambiaba de escuela y además por que nunca me hablaba de mamá…_

_-Créeme Kouji, que ahora que ya hemos hablado todo es muy diferente, reconozco que sentía celos de ti¡pero ahora todo eso ha cambiado!_

_Levantó la vista y me miró sonriendo, yo también le sonreí. Comprendía sus sentimientos, creo que si estuviera en su lugar también sentiría lo mismo... _

_Y así comenzó todo para los dos. Nos conocimos más y nos veíamos a menudo. Kouichi se había hecho amigo de Karina y los dos se llevaban bien. Era divertido estar con ellos…"_

Kouji dejó de escribir en el diario. Sacó una fotografía de debajo de su cama. Ahí salía él con el uniforme de su secundaria: pantalón gris oscuro, un saco azul, camisa blanca y corbata azul; al lado suyo Karina con el uniforme de marinera (típico japonés) azul y Kouichi a su otro lado con el negro típico japonés. Observó esta fotografía y se puso a pensar… dio vuelta la hoja del diario y escribió de nuevo en él:

"_Creo que soy afortunado tal vez… al conocerlos mi vida ha cambiado… me siento feliz al estar con ellos, como si mis problemas no existieran… pero creo que quizás algo este confundiendo, creo que…"_

Kouji volvió a mirar la fotografía… y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido…

Al otro día, Kouji despertó sobresaltado. Se dio cuenta de que estaba arropado y con pijama, pero no recordaba habérselo puesto. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se encontró con Satomi.

-Buenos días mamá – le dijo

-Buenos días hijo –le respondió

-Mamá ¿tú me arropaste anoche?

-No, sólo fui a ver si estabas dormido ¡y si que lo estabas! Estabas dormido sobre un cuadernillo y tu brazo colgaba de la cama. Te desperté y guardaste una fotografía que no me permitiste ver. Entonces salí de tu cuarto y por lo que veo te pusiste pijama.

Kouji lo recordó. Se sintió un poco avergonzado por haberse asustado tanto sin motivo. Bueno, al menos el susto ya había pasado... Recordó que era sábado y que había quedado de conectarse con Karina en el MSN. Fue a su habitación y se conectó.

**Karina °w° neko-chan!! x3 **dice:

Hola!! nOn como amaneciste??

**Kouji  FMA  ya me tiene trastornado u.u **dice:

Con xuzto pense q papa o satomi habian leido mi diario o visto la foto de nosotro 3 meno mal q no u.u

**Karina °w° neko-chan!! x3 **dice:

Vaya... o.o te salvaste de 1, oye, kouichi me a mandado 1 mnsaj

**Kouji  FMA  ya me tiene trastornado u.u **dice:

A si?

**Karina °w° neko-chan!! x3 **dice:

Sep n.n ice q nos juntemo ma rato a la 3 pa salir x ahí, t paso a buscar?

**Kouji FMA  ya me tiene trastornado u.u **dice:

Oka n.n o vaya satomi me llama necesita ayua

**Karina °w° neko-chan!! x3 **dice:

Anda no ma, nos vemu ma rato adios

**Kouji FMA  ya me tiene trastornado u.u **dice:

Vale adios!

Salió del MSN y bajó para ver que necesitaba su madrastra , necesitaba ayuda para bajar unas fuentes. Después de ayudarla, salió al patio y observó el cielo.

-(Después de todo, me costó un poco más de lo que creí decirle mamá y tratarla como tal… pero al menos, lo logré…)

Esto pensaba el peliazul mientras miraba el cielo y el viento movía su coleta y pañoleta... miraba como se movían las nubes y pasaban unos pájaros por el cielo, vio el rostro de su madre sonriéndole y este sonrió…

* * *

¿Por qué demonios Zoe tuvo que abrazar a Kouji?

¿Cuánto tiempo Kouichi estuvo odiando a Kouji?

¿En realidad Satomi no vio la fotografía?

¿En realidad Kouji aceptó a Satomi de buenas a primeras?

Eso y más en el siguiente capitulo: **Decisiones. Mamá, una palabra que no quiere salir.**

Déjenme reviews!! nOn

Karina Minamoto-cl

"…_y la inocencia nos dará la fuerza que nos unirá y surgirá con tu sonrisa la luz."_


	5. Decisiones

**5. Decisiones. Mamá, una palabra que no quiere salir.**

Fanfic By Karina Minamoto La-Li-hooo!! Un nuevo capi jejeje n.n primero q nada a responder reviews!! nOn 

Y sin más que responder, ahora se viene el fic n.n

**5. Decisiones. Mamá, una palabra que no quiere salir.**

Después de almorzar, el muchacho subió nuevamente a su habitación, tomó su diario, pensó que tal vez se estaba volviendo necesario… decididamente, le estaba haciendo bien.

"Después de haberme encontrado con mamá, había llegado el día. El día en el que mi vida cambió tal vez para siempre, sí, el maldito día en el que mi padre contrajo nupcias con esa mujer… el aniversario número tres… durante tres años jamás les di un regalo ni les dije 'feliz aniversario' a ninguno de los dos… pero ese día, me había decido a hacerlo, por que no me quedaba otra! Había encontrado a mamá, pero aún así tenía resentimientos contra mi padre y esa mujer… eran las cuatro y algo de ese día y salí en dirección al centro comercial, no le di explicaciones a nadie y partí.

_Tomé un poco de dinero de mis ahorros y caminé sin rumbo fijo por las calles… estaba dispuesto a comprarle algo y decirle 'feliz aniversario, mamá' que raro sonaba eso! Sacudí mi cabeza y entre en una florería. Miré al vitrina para todos lados buscando algún ramo de flores. _

_-Hola niño- me dijo la vendedora, me asusté un poco y dí unos pasos hacia atrás- ¿buscas algún regalo? ¿algo en especial?_

_Asentí con la cabeza_

_-ah! Que buieno! n.n_

_Escogí unas flores muy bonitas y que estaba dentro de mi presupuesto. _

_-Dime- dijo la vendedora sonriendo mientras envolvía las flores- son para tu mamá o alguien más?_

_-Sí, hoy es su aniversario – dije, la vendedora se veía simpatica_

_-y cuánto cumplen? 10 años quizas?_

_-cumplen 3 años…- dije, mientras pensaba que me había quitado un año de encima_

_-3 años?-preguntó sorprendida la vendedora- Como pueden cumplir tres años?_

_Agaché la mirada… y no dije nada, creo que la vendedora me había comprendido…_

_-oh, ya veo, no es tu madre biologica… -dijo ella_

_volví a asentir con la cabeza_

_-bueno niño, ehh…_

_-Kouji- le dije_

_-sí, Kouji. Al menos por algo se empieza –dijo mientras le ponía un rosón a las flores- sé que será muy duro para ti aceptarla de buenas a primeras, pero se ve que tienes un corazón grande –y alargándome las flores, añadió- Bien, espero que con este ramo de flores le demuestres tu cariño n.n_

_Le agradecí a la vendedora y cancelé las flores. Me fui caminando a casa preguntándome cómo le dire a Satomi mamá… cuando de pronto me dí cuenta de que venía en mi dirección… vaya! Mala suerte la mía! Ahí venía Zoe, una compañera de curso…_

_-Hola Kouji! vaya, y ese ramo de flores? Para quién son?_

_-(Para ti no ¬¬) Ahm... son... para…_

_-Son para tú mamá? –asentí con la cabeza- vaya! Minamoto-kun! Q lindas flores!_

_-Estoy apurado… me tengo q ir…_

_Me alejé lo más rápido que pude de ella. Decididamente, esa chica no me cae muy bien xS no puedo creer que Takuya anduviera baboso por ella tanto tiempo ¬¬ bueno, lo que pase entre ellos no me incumbe u.u al fin y al cabo, poco me importaban… Llegué a casa, confieso que me sentí muy nervioso, sensación que no me gusta mucho… al llegar me recibió papá y me preguntó por las flores, yo no dije nada y comencé a buscar a Satomi, se hallaba en el living._

_-Felicidades… mamá…-me sonrojé – mira, compre estas flores para ti, mamá…_

_Me costó un mundo decir esas palabras, me sentí rotundamente estúpido, si es raro que le diga madre, más raro era decirle feliz aniversario y más extraño aún era darle un regalo!! OoO si durante años jamás la traté como tal, mi padre empezaría con el interrogatorio y no quiero que me descubra xS_

_-Están preciosas Kouji! –me abrazó- muchas gracias hijo! Están hermosas!_

_Fue en busca de un florero, cuando me dijo 'hijo' me sentí muy extraño, eran demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Me sonrojé aún más, no sabía si era por que me había abrazado o por que en realidad sentía un poco de vergüenza_

_-Ves que no es tan díficil decirle mamá… -me dijo papá- me alegra saber que por fin la haz aceptado Kouji_

_-Estaría más feliz si fuera mi madre biológica- le dije a papá, este me miró extrañado, cerré los ojos y dije con una sonrisa- Aunque debo reconocer que es muy buena conmigo aunque no lo sea…_

_Pensé que no se había creído eso, tanto tiempo tratándola como una cualquiera y venir a decir eso a estas alturas… pero él hizo algo que jamás me esperaría, me sonrió y me abrazó, me sentí rotundamente incómodo, papá nunca había tenido esas reacciones y ya se me estaba haciendo raro todo esto_

_-Créeme Kouji, que en tanto tiempo jamás me habías hecho tan feliz_

_Me soltó, lo mire extrañado, se fue donde Satomi y me quedé perplejo. Me salió un suspiro y subí a mi alcoba. Cerré la puerta con seguro y miré por la ventana, todavía estaba anonadado por lo que había hecho mi padre… ya no quiero tener más líos con él, recuerdo que una vez traté a Satomi tan mal, que Kousei estuvo a punto de darme una bofetada, pero sólo me pegó el sermón y nada más… estoy dispuesto a decirle mamá y tratarla como tal, aunque me costó mucho más de lo que creí, era una palabra que no quería salir… Por que decirle mamá a Satomi, pero encontarme con mi verdadera madre a escondidas, era difícil… mi mamá me preguntó un día que me pasaba y no me quedó otra que decirle la verdad, se vió un poco triste al principio, pero me dijo que fue mjy maduro de mi parte haber echo eso…"_

Se encontraba escribiendo hasta que una vocecilla femenina le sacó de sus recuerdos.

-Kouji, puedo pasar?

-Claro, pasa Karina

Ella entró y Kouji estaba cerrando su diario

-Veo que escribes n.n

-me pillaste justo, jejeje n.n

-vamos, nos esperan

El peliazul guardó el diario y ambos salieron en dirección a la estación. Allá le esperaba Kouichi y los tres se fueron en dirección al centro comercial.

Me van a perdonar por el capitulo tan corto u.u es q no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir xq tengo a mis primas en casa y ya me estan pidiendo el pc para la menor ¬¬ bueno, aún así las preguntas q sólo Kohri-chan las responde ji n.n

¿En realidad el diario le ha hecho bien a Kouji?

¿en serio la vendedora era simpatica?

¿por qué demonios tuve que volver a poner a Zoe en este episodio?

¿por qué el padre de Kouji le ha abrazado?

Eso y más en nuestro siguiente capitulo: **A mis 16. Cuatro años guardando un secreto**

Submit Review!! nOn

Karina Minamotocl

"_Tan sólo en mi mirada, puedes ver la tristeza…"_


	6. A mis 16

**6. A mis 16. Cinco años guardando un secreto**

Fanfic by Karina Minamotocl

Chisuuuu!! nOn q tal? Subendo capi new jejeje n.n respondere reviews y después seguiré con el capitulo n.n

**A Kohri-chan: **se... perdun x no responder review"" . como te he dicho, me traspapele y sin darme cuenta, subi epi sin responder review u.u pero ahora seh!! ò.ó seh, fue muy lindo lo q hizo kouji, aunq se q hay gente q me matara x esa escena u.u ya conozco a una q lo hara! OoO, q weno q respondas mis pregunta, no canso de decirtelo! nOn y referente a los reviews y q no iran muy seguido da iwal :D cuando entre a clases sera todo diferente u.u 3ro medio es lo peor!! OoÓ subire 1 epi x semana, creo u.u pero hare todo lo posible x dejar esto listo antes de que termine marzo... y ya tengo q actualizar el diario de kouichi! O.O lo habia olvidado u.u es q como lo tengo en fotolog no se me sera díficil xD si kieres hablar conmigo me conecto de lun a vier a las 9 am, se q es muy temprano pero es q yo tampoco tengo net en mi casa y vengo a una bibliotk publica... en todo caso gracias x tu review! nOn y espero que disfrutes este new episodio!

**A Kairi Minamoto:** amiga q estabas desaparecida! Al fin! OoO xD se q el instituto te tiene hasta la coronilla y mas arriba, te entiendo chica, cuando entre al leceo perdon xD al liceo sera tambien asi u.u, te has perdido de mucho xD leiste el primero y ahora te toko leerlos todos jujuju xD y menos mal q me pondras en story alert, tas en los mios xD se q zoe sobra, pero bué la puse solo para q kouji no le haga caso y reciba un par de puñetazos hasta de alguien q ni te imaginas! OoO kouji fan de fma? pues si xq... A MI TAMBIEN ME TIENE TRASTORNADA!! nOn xD

Y sin más q responder, a new chapter juju xD

* * *

**6. A mis 16. Cinco años guardando un secreto**

-Así que Kouji está escribiendo un diario –dijo Kouichi

-Sí… bueno, estoy intentando pero no creo que resulte…

-Nah que bah! Cualquiera sabe que es necesario tener un diario o contarle a alguien las cosas que te pasan, te sientes mejor u.u- dijo Karina

-Karina tienes un diario? O.O- preguntó Kouji

-sí! Por que crees que te regalé uno ¿eh? ¬u¬- le respondió

-Ahora entiendo por que me regalaste un a mí también ¬¬- dijo Kouichi

Lo que Kouji no quería confesar, era que en realidad si le estaba sirviendo aquel regalo. Le daba las gracias a Karina por haberle regalado algo tan necesario…

-Pero bueno, Kouichi ¿haz escrito algo?- le preguntó la muchacha

-mmm... sí, algo… hemos cambiado tanto estos últimos ya casi cinco años que es necesario inmortalizar nuestros recuerdos, no creen?

En efecto, habían cambiado bastante. De la niñez a la adolescencia, como ya saben, hay cambios significativos. Kouichi, por ejemplo, estaba tan alto como su hermano, se le había engrosado la voz (**Psok:** eso si es que podía, por que en el doblaje latinoamericano madre mía, la vocecita que se gasta OoO), pero no estaba tan pálido como cuando tenía 11 años, estaba un poco más moreno. Aún así conservaba su cabello corto y las tipicas mechitas que iban para un lado. Estaba menos tímido, pues la influencia de sus amigos se notaba en él. Kouji también había estirado bastante, como ya dijimos, estaba alto como su hermano, su cabellera estaba más larga. Es más espontaneo y menos pesado con los demás. En lo que respectaba a Karina, su forma de ser no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo la chica simpática y que siempre sonreía y contagiaba a los demás; ahora estaba más mujer… lo típico que les ocurren a todas las niñas a estas edades. Los chicos se habían dado cuenta de ello, pero aún la seguían viendo como una amiga.

-y qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Karina

-Mmm… ya sé! Vamos a… a no sé xD- dijo Kouji

-n.n" vamos a... ahm al parque de diversiones!- dijo Kouichi

Y partieron hacia allá. Se subieron a la montaña rusa, al Tagada y al evolution. Aunque Karina se condenó de miedo al subir a este último, pero ya arriba se le pasaron los nervios. Después pasaron a la Rueda de la fortuna.

-aahh que linda se ve la ciudad desde aquí:3 –dijo la muchacha

-sí n.n- dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo

-x3 pechocho!!!

Los muchachos se largaron a reír.

-o.o qué paso?

-te ves graciosa xD- dijo Kouji

-aún eres una niña xD- dijo Kouichi

-choy chiquitita :3

-nuestra hermanita chiquitita postiza verdad kouji:D –dijo Kouichi

-Si xD- respondió él- (hermanita chiquitita postiza?? A Kouichi le patina!! XDD)

-aaa no es justo ustedes son dos yo toy solita! T.T

-no estás sola por que nos tienes a nosotros verdad?- dijo Kouichi

-verdad n.n- respondió el otro

-me van a proteger de los malos malulos:3

-de cualquiera que intente hacerle daño a nuestra hemanita n.n- dijo Kouichi

-entonces yo protegeré a mi hermano Kouji de una amenaza rubia!! ò.ó

-amenaza rubia?? O.O- dijo Kouichi

-Zoe Orimoto alias la "italichanta" xD –dijo ella

-una compañera de clases, menos mal que no la conoceras u.u- dijo Kouji

-ya veo n.n entonces tu lo vas a proteger de ella xDD- dijo Kouichi

-si!! D

Se rieron de nuevo y se quedaron unos instantes en silencio.

-hermanita chiquitita postiza... jejeje eso si que es loco xD- dijo Kouji

-es que es como la hermanita que siempre quise tener :D –dijo Kouichi

-Kouichi que lindo de tu parte!! nOn –dijo ella

-jeje de nada n.n

-Chisuuuu!!- dijo ella, abrazandolo

Kouji observaba esa escena feliz, veía que su hermano se llevaba bien con ella y eso lo dejaba satisfecho. Al bajarse del juego, llegaron a un local donde vendían algodones de azúcar.

-quero un algodón, hermanos mayores :P- dijo ella

-oye, no te aproveches!- dijo Kouichi

-jajaja! No importa, yo pago n.n- dijo el otro

Compró 3 algodones y salieron del parque.

-lo pasé genial en los juegos- dijo ella

-además que nos pudimos subir al Evolution, siempre quise subirme a ese…- dijo kouichi

Fueron a dejar a Kouichi al autobús y los otros dos se encaminaron a sus casas. Kouji pasó a dejar a Karina a su casa y después se fue a la suya, ya era de atardecer y subió a su alcoba y sacó su diario.

"_Lo pasé bien hoy en el parque de diversiones. Lo más divertido fue oír gritar como loca a Karina y Kouichi que le seguía el juego xD y después se le ocurre que Karina es nuestra hermana menor postiza xDD Kouichi está más loco que una cabra…_

_Ya van casi cinco años guardando este secreto… es harto… me preguntó que hubiese pasado si Kouichi no hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para hablarme ese día, o que la abuela se hubiera llevado el secreto a la tumba… creo que quizás no hubieran pasado todas estas cosas y Karina no haya regresado de USA, y yo siguiera siendo tan pesado como era antes… decididamente, no lo sé…"_

Kouji dejó de escribir un momento y levantó la vista hacia la ventana. El sol se veía anaranjado en el horizonte… el observó esto y parece que meditó un poco, después volvió a escribir.

"_Doy gracias al cielo el haberme permitido conocer a mi hermano, y darme la oportunidad de cambiar… pensar en Kouichi y en Karina me pone tan feliz, se podría decir dichoso, por que jamás creí conocer a personas que realmente me comprendieran, que me dieran una palabra de aliento cuando yo más lo necesitaba. No sé que sería de mí sin ellos"_

Y se puso a recordar… cuando salieron a dar un paseo al cerro y Kouichi se tropezó, él le sostuvo de un brazo y Karina le dijo que tuviera cuidado. Después, cuando andaban los tres en bicicleta. Aún lo recuerda… al bajar una cuesta Karina iba gritando como loca sin soltar el manubrio. Él había dejado los brazos libres y Kouichi hizo lo mismo. Al bajarla, Karina los reprendió por descuidados, pero ellos la tranquilizaron diciendo que al final no había pasado nada.

Recordando aquello se dio cuenta de que estos años no habían pasado en vano…

* * *

¿En realidad será necesario tener un diario o alguien a quien confiarle tus cosas?

¿Karina será realmente una buena hermana postiza para ambos?

¿Realmente eso hubiese pasado si Kouichi no hubiera tenido el valor de hablarle?

¿Por qué me duelen los dedos? Pregunta con respuesta obvia xD

Eso y más en nuestro siguiente capitulo: **¡Satomi nos descubre! Complicidad con mi madrastra.**

¿¿Se dan cuenta de que adelanto los capítulos diciendo el puro titulo?? xDD

Submit Review!! nOn adiosin!

Karina Minamotocl

"_Las memorias de gozar tomados de la mano podrían desaparecer de nuestras mentes"_


	7. Satomi nos descubre!

**7. ¡Satomi nos descubre! Complicidad con mi madrastra.**

Ohayou!!!! xD con un nuevo capitulo del diario de Kouji x333 perdon si los tuve con la intriga :P xD ya a responder reviews!! nOn

**A Kairi Minamoto**: lamentablemente su review se corto pero q mas da! Al menos ya se lo q me intento decir y eso es bueno n.n

**A Kohri-chan**: encontro ciber!! xD q weno n.n yo ahora tare corta xq se vienen las clases u.u gracias x responder 100pre las preguntas nOn espero q te gute ete capi n.n

**A korime:** pucha, esto es algo lamentable u.u karina la veran como una hermanita xro los sentimientos a veces nos juegan en contra… diganmelo a mi:O y si, zoe se veria hermosa 1000 metros bajo tierra xDD y al padre de kouji mmm… pos prefiero no hacerle aparecer tanto y eso :P

Sin más reviews x responder, un nuevo capitulo:P pero antes!! Comenare a subir fic una ve x semana u.u xq se vienen las putas clases y no tendre tiempo para mi pobre pc u.u eso!

* * *

**7. ¡Satomi nos descubre! Complicidad con mi madrastra.**

-¡Buenos días!- dijo Karina

-Buenas!- le respondió una muchacha morena de ojos verdes

-que tal Izuna-san?

-bien n.n- le respondió ella

-Hola Karina! -le dijo un chico castaño- que pasó? Por que Kouji no llegó contigo? Aah ya sé, te estaba poniendo los cuernos y se han peleado xD

-Takuya! . -le dijo ella

-Apuesto que Kouji-baka se quedó dormido xD

-Te apuesto un coscorrón a que no u.ú- le dijo Kouji, que estaba detrás suyo

-Waa!! O.O y tú a que hora llegaste?

-A la misma hora que Karina ¬¬

-Ah... o.o jejeje! Entonces no se pelearon? XD

-Takuya!! . -le dijo Karina

-Yo también pensé que se había peleado xD- dijo Izuna

-Te estás buscando que no te devuelva tu OVA de Gravitation ¬¬-dijo ella

-Vale ya me callo T.T xD- respondio- oye, Taku-chan, cuando me vas a devolver la pelicula de InuYasha ¬¬

-Algún día xD

-me la traes mañana ¬¬

-no puede ser el viernes:3- dijo él

-Ok, sin falta eh?

(**Psok:** Esas conversaciones... me recuerdan a algo xD)

El profesor llegó al salón y todos se fueron a sus asientos. En medio de la clase de Biología le llegó a Kouji un mensaje de Kouichi diciendo que pasaría a buscarlo en la tarde. Takuya quería saber que mensaje le había llegado a Kouji y comenzó a balancearse en la silla, hasta que por fin estaba leyendo algo cuando se cae, provocando la risa de la clase y que el profesor lo echara de la sala. Después de esa clase...

-Qué te pasó Takuya? XD- dijo Simonelle

-Le pasó por copuchento ¬¬- le dijo una muchacha albina con dos coletas y ojos lila

-cómo lo sabes, Nicky-chan? – dijo el castaño

-por que me siento detrás de ti y por que estabas estirando el cuello para ver qué mensaje le había llegado a Kouji ¬o¬- le respondió ella

-Conque querías leer mi mensaje, eh? u.ú- dijo este

-Ah jajajajaja! XD sólo quería saber si te había llegado un mensaje de una chica para decirle a Karina que le estabas poniendo los cuernos xD- repondió el castaño

-estás rayado con eso! . -dijo Karina

-No le estaría poniendo los cuernos a Karina por que no es su novio ¬¬-dijo Simonelle

-Exacto :O- dijo Nicky

-Que a Kouji le llegue un mensaje de una chica, eso no te incumbe ¬¬- le dijo Karina

-u.u por qué son tan malos conmigo?- dijo el castaño

-por que nos gusta hacerte sufrir xD- dijeron los cuatro al unísono

La risa fue general entre los presentes y Takuya se defendía diciendo que no le hacía gracia. Las Clases pasaron volando y en la tarde, Karina y Kouji esperaban a Kouichi en la entrada. Karina estaba escuchando música en su mp3

-_I´m so tired of being here... supressed by all my childish fears... and if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave...-_ cantaba Karina

-qué escuhas?- le preguntó Kouji

-My inmortal, de Evanescense x3- respondió ella- la Izu me lo grabó en mi mp3, esta canción es tan triste...

-Ah...

En ese momento llega Kouichi

-Hola!- dijo Kouichi

-Hola!- respondieron los dos

-qué está escuchando?- preguntó el recién llegado

-My inmortal- le respondió el otro

-Esa canción es tan triste...

-o.oU lo mismo dijo ella

-ah... o.oU

Los dos se largando a reír

-le pasa algo?- preguntó Karina

-nada n.n- dijo Kouji

Mientras tanto, Satomi, la madrastra de Kouji, estaba comprando algunas cosas para el bebé que estaba esperando. Se encontraba a tres calles de la secundaria de los chicos. Se decidió a pasar a buscarlos para ir a comer al centro comercial. Se encaminó hacia allá.

-Ains!! . dejé mi cuaderno de álgebra en el casillero lo voy a buscar- dijo Karina

-ay no! Cabeza loca! XD- dijo Kouichi

-No me digas así . voy y vuelvo- diciendo esto, Karina se fue corriendo

Satomi se acerca y ve a Kouji en la entrada, después ve que llega Karina cansada y que otro chico idéntico a Kouji estaba con ellos. Se sorprende al ver a ese muchacho tan parecido a él. Después ve como Karina le pone un audífono en la oreja al muchacho y mientras Kouji le palmoteaba el hombro. De pronto, Karina ve que Satomi los observaba.

-¡Sra. Satomi!- dijo Karina asustada

Ambos muchachos voltean

-Oh no... mejor me desaparezco- dijo Kouichi

-Tranquilo, Kouichi... - le dijo su hermano

-Kouji...?- le dijo su madrastra mientras se acercaba a ellos- ¿Quién es este muchacho?

-Eh… él es...- dijo Karina

-Es mi hermano gemelo, mamá- dijo Kouji- se llama Kouichi Kimura...

-Tu... gemelo...?- dijo ella aún sorprendida

-Así es... mucho gusto, señora- dijo Kouichi agachando la mirada

-Yo no sabía que tenías un hermano... –le dijo Satomi

-Te mintieron al igual que a mí todos estos años...

-Entonces, su madre esta...

-Esta viva- dijo Kouichi

Era una situación complicada para ambos. Kouji sabía de antemano que si su padre se enteraba los separaría nuevamente y él no iba a permitir eso, lo que dijo Satomi de que no sabía que tenía un hermano le hizo dudar un poco... pero más vale creer y no agrandar más esto...

-hace cuánto lo saben?- preguntó Satomi

-Cinco años más o menos...

-Yo sabía la verdad, Sra. Satomi- dijo Kouichi- Mi difunta abuela me lo reveló antes de morir. Yo lo busqué hasta que un día lo encontré. Bueno, Kouji se dio cuenta de mi presencia un día que lo estaba siguiendo y no me quedó más remedio que decirle la verdad…

-Perdonenme si yo fui la causa de su separación…

-no te preocupes, ninguno de los dos sabía de la existencia del otro...- dijo Kouji

-Kouichi, de haber sabido que existías te hubiera querido igual que a mi hijo, perdón como a Kouji…

-soy tu hijo de todas formas- lo dijo éste- y tú sigues siendo mi madre, da igual

-Eso lo sé, señora- le dijo Kouichi- pero mi madre sufrió mucho a causa de mi padre…

-Me lo imagino… pero me gustaría que habláramos mejor…- respondió ella- ya sé, vengan los tres, iremos a comer algo (**Psok:** se me había olvidado que Karina estaba con ellos xD)

-Esta bien, que dices Kouichi?- preguntó Kouji

-Por mí esta bien- le respondió

-Yo me voy a casa n.n – dijo Karina- ustedes tienen que hablar cosas que a mí no me conciernen... los dejo, adios!

-Esta bien, te puedes ir- dijo Satomi

Karina tomó rumbo a su casa y los tres se fueron a una cafetería a conversar. Hablaron de muchas cosas. Después, Kouji se despidió de Kouichi y se fue con Satomi a casa.

-Mamá…-le dijo

-Sí, dime Kouji

-Prometeme que no le dirás nada a papá. Por favor

-Esta bien Kouji, será un secreto entre los dos

Kouji le sonrió, pero aún así no estaba tan convencido… tenía un presentimiento de todo esto, pero no sabía con exactitud lo que era…

Esperaba que Satomi no le dijera nada a Kousei, o si no, quizás que cosas pudiesen ocurrir…

* * *

Uuuuh!! Esta re weno x33 ya las preguntas:P

¿Por qué les gusta a los chicos hacer sufrir a Takuya?

¿Por qué Satomi se empeñaba en hacerle preguntas a los chicos?

¿Satomi sabrá guardar un secreto?

Eso y más en nuestros siguiente episodio!: **Una fuerte amistad confundida. Mi primer beso.**

Submit Review!! nOn

Karina Minamotocl

"_Los sentimientos que no te alcanzan los grabaré en mi corazón y correrán..."_


	8. Una fuerte amistad confundida

**8. Una fuerte amistad confundida. Mi primer beso**

nadie ha leido mi fic anterior xro bué u.ú iwal les va el capitulo numero 8!! Tengo un arreglín pero sólo será por algunos capis :P habrá Karina's Diary xD sólo por algunos capis u.ú creo que en tres :P para que también sepan que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de ella n.n y tambien habrá un Kouichi's Diary para que sepan que pasa por la cabeza de el tambien xD ya capi!! xDD

* * *

**8. Una fuerte amistad confundida. Mi primer beso**

"Puedo decir que lo que pasó ayer con Satomi fue bastante para lo que tenía que pasar esta semana. Pero hoy, hoy fue la gota que rebasó el vaso...

_Como lo he dicho, (y diré siempre) Karina ha sido como una hermana para mí, ya que prácticamente fuimos criados juntos... Ahora creo que las cosas se han confundido de mi parte... Hoy en la mañana amanecí raro, no sabía no yo lo que me pasaba, pero después de una conversación que oí por casualidad, ya sabía por que andaba así... Me acercaba al salón cuando siento que había gente adentro._

_-Kouji hoy anda bastante raro- le oí decir a Simonelle -¿creen que tenga que ver con el mensaje que recibió ayer?_

_-Lo dudo por que se veía feliz- dijo Nicky_

_-¿Tendrá novia?_

_-Habría que averiguar!- resolvió Nicky_

_-no sean cotillas en su vida- dijo Karina_

_-dinos, Karina-chan... –dijo Simonelle- tiene novia?_

_-¬¬ les estoy diciendo que no sean cotillas en su vida, déjenlo que sea- respondió ella_

_-pero dinos... - dijo Nicky_

_-Ok! No tiene, eso querían saber? Ahora déjenlo en paz ¬¬- dijo ella_

_-¿Pero te preocuparía si tuviera una?- dijo Simonelle_

_Me acerqué más a la puerta para oír bien_

_-No me preocuparía ni me interesaría, Kouji ya es bastante mayorcito¿no creen?_

_Con esto lo confirmé. A Karina le daba igual lo que pasara con mi vida personal... ¿es que no podía verme más que como una amigo¿Cómo no se da cuenta de que...? Me interrumpí. Últimamente me ha dado por pensar cosas así... no sé lo que me ocurre en realidad... me fui de ahí muy pensativo y bajé al patio._

_Pasé todo el día eludiendo a Karina. Intenté no hablarle demasiado y eso produjo que sus amigas comentaran mi actitud. Poco me importaba lo que ellas dijeran de mí, Karina decía que me tuvieran paciencia, que ya se me iba a pasar... Pero no se me pasaba. Veía a Karina reír con los demás pero yo no prestaba atención a ello. Mi mente estaba en otro lado del mundo, en cualquier parte, menos en el salón... _

_En la tarde..._

_-¡Hola Kouji! n.n- me dijo Karina en su tono alegre de siempre- hoy andas extraño. ¿Pasa algo?_

_-No, no pasa nada- dije secamente_

_-Ahm... Kouji... si estás enfadado conmigo..._

_-No estoy enfadado, y menos contigo_

_-entonces ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?_

_-Ya te dije que no me pasa ¡nada!_

_Karina me quedó mirando con esos ojos de preocupación que siempre me dejan como hielo, sin habla. No comprendo como me dejan congelado sus miradas, haciéndome creer que he hecho algo malo o he cometido algún pecado..._

_-Esta bien, si no quieres hablar, no lo hagas_

_Y se alejó. No dudé ningún segundo en ir tras ella y tomarle el brazo. Había una parte de mí que decía '¡no lo hagas¡Perderás a tu mejor amiga!' y otra parte decía 'hazlo, no hay nada que temer...'_

_Y lo hice, la besé._

_¡Juro que fue el momento más feliz¡Fueron los segundos más bellos de mi vida! Al fin la tenía en mis brazos. Al fin, pude besarla, me sentía dichoso. Se separé de Karina y la miré con cariño, ella me miraba ¿con gravedad? Como que si lo que hubiera hecho fuera un delito..._

_-Ko... Kouji... –dijo ella sorprendida- ¿qué haz... hecho...?_

_-Te besé, así de sencillo_

_Comenzó a alejarse, a decirme que no me acercara, prácticamente salió corriendo. Quedé perplejo. La deje ir. Miles de preguntas pasaron por mi mente. ¿Por qué lo hice¿Por qué no me aguante¿Por qué se fue¿Por qué¿Por qué¿¿¿POR QUÉ???_

_Creo que fue un error... pero debo hablar con ella, decirle, aclararme... partí a su clase de pintura y estaba saliendo con unas muchachas. La miré de lejos... me acerqué a ella entonces una muchacha morena y cabello café le habló_

_-Kaisawa-san, un chico te busca al parecer_

_Miró hacia mí y me dijo_

_-Minamoto-kun, ahora debo irme a una exposición. Adiós._

_Y se fue con esas chicas... ¿Minamoto-kun¿Que fue eso? Me sentí un poco ofendido... tantos años tratándome de Kouji y ahora me llama Minamoto-kun, estoy enojado en realidad. Pero no con ella, estoy enojado conmigo mismo... En este momento la estaba esperando en el MSN pero no se ha conectado, acabo de apagar el computador y escribo esto… había pensado en llamarle pero ¿para qué? No tengo que arrastrarme… le di a entender mis sentimientos, pero si ella no los acepta… es asunto de ella… _

_Confundí nuestra fuerte amistad con el amor, y mis labios por primera vez han tocado los de una chica… los de ella"_

Karina's Diary 

_Aaaaaahh!! xOx_

_Perdón por el grito, pero... ¡es que ahora no sé que demonios pasa conmigo! Me explico, hoy Kouji me ha besado… Se podría decir que estoy lo más feliz del mundo mundial pero... por otra parte… me comporté como una tonta… prácticamente salí corriendo ¡salí corriendo en realidad! Le dije que no se me acercara pero después apareció y lo trate de "Minamoto-kun" o.o cuántos años tratándole de Kouji-kun y ahora!!!! u.ú soy una tonta, lo sé. Las muchachas de mi clase me dicen que tengo suerte de tener a un muchacho tan guapo como amigo, pero yo digo lo contrario: no es ninguna suerte sí… sí… ah... no importa, yo me entiendo u.u pero... me siento confundida, antes jamás había tenido esta sensación y ahora que me ha besado, creo que yo también me estoy enamorando… desde pequeños siempre jugaba feliz con él, siempre estuvo a mi lado sobretodo cuando… cuando sufrí aquel accidente que casi me mata… _

_¿Y si mañana no me habla¿Y si mañana no me quiere ver? _

_No lo esperaré en la esquina como siempre, y espero que él no me este esperando ahí… intentaré estar lo más distante de él, para aclararme un poco…_

Fin Karina's Diary 

Ambos guardaron sus diarios y se fueron a dormir… y soñaron algo en común (**Psok:** soy mística!! XDD los dos soñaron lo mesmo xD):

Ambos cuando eran más niños. Cuando tenían unos 5 o 6 años. Jugaban en el patio de la antigua casa de Kouji bajo un sauce que había en este. Corrían felices y se sentaron a descansar.

-Kouji… seremos amigos por siempre ¿verdad?- dijo la niña Karina

-¡Claro! Nada ni nadie nos separará- respondió el niño Kouji

La niña Karina abrazó al niño Kouji. Se sonrieron y se levantaron del suelo. Karina le dio un beso en la mejilla y Kouji se sonrojó. Se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a correr y a jugar de nuevo. Después Karina subió a un columpio y Kouji le empujaba…

Ambos se despertaron sobresaltados. Miraron afuera de la ventana y la luna, que estaba llena, era la único testigo silenciosa de la amistad que poco a poco, se había transformado en amor. Quizás el más esperado por todos, pero el más sorpresivo para ellos…

* * *

Yaa!! Termine!! XD me están diciendo "salete del pc xq tus primas quieren ver tele ¬¬" pues las cabras chicas quieren ver una novela ò.ó que se jodan, yo no estaré aquí para darles el gusto a nadie, otra cosa xD mi mejor amigo era el más lindo de mi antigua clase xDD pero jamás saldría con él ¬¬ no es de mi gusto xD ¿por que¡Por que no es un Kouji¡Vamos! ò.ó

¡Ya las preguntas!

¿En realidad a Karina no le interesaría si Kouji tuviera novia?

¿Por qué Kouji le ha decidido besarle, sabiendo que Karina quizás no le correspondería?

¿Por qué demonios tuvo que decirle "Minamoto-kun" ò.ó?

¿En serio Karina es suertuda al tener a un chico tan guapo como mejor amigo °¬° ?

Eso y más en nuestro siguiente episodio!! nOn: **No puedo mirarla a los ojos. Creo que estoy enamorado**.

Submit Review!! nOn


	9. No puedo mirarla a los ojos

**9. No puedo mirarla a los ojos. Creo que estoy enamorado.**

Kyaaaaa!! XD un nuevo capi!! nOn y es q no me canso de pasar mi fic del cuaderno al pc xDD o.o me delate!! OoO seh, es q como no me dejan estar todo lo que quiero en el pc, he terminado mi fic en los cuadernos de Filosofia, Tecnología, lenguaje y biologia del año pasado ¬¬ asi q weno xD ya la trama esta hecha y no lo puedo cambiar por que... no se me da la reverenda gana y además me costó mucho terminar mi fic T.T ya, dejo de dar lata y subo un nuevo episodio! nOn pero primero lo primero no? XD

**A Kairi Minamoto: **juajaja xD a veces pasa xD pero buè, q weno q te guto mi capi nOn lo mismo igo, tenerlo de amigo es una suerte, preguntemosle a ella!! xD y ya lei tus epis P

**A Kohri-chan:** Q LARGO REVIEW!! OoO vaya, no se si podre responderlo entero O.O xro bué xD no te mueras!! ó.ò opye, esto es una fic, no es pa tanto xD no seguire conectandome a la misma hora xD ahora con las clases y too eso u.u asi q creo q seria poco probable encontrarnos en msn u.u Karina igual que Ixuka? quien es Ixika?? OoO xD se q es tu personaje, no se, podrismos hacer la prueba de juntarlas P

Ya, no hay nada más que responder xD aki va nuestro siguiente capitulo!

* * *

**9. No puedo mirarla a los ojos. Creo que estoy enamorado.**

Al otro día en la mañana, Kouji se había levantado tarde y corrió a la esquina en donde siempre se juntaba con Karina, pero como no estaba y ya era demasiado tarde, no la esperó y siguió en su rumbo hacia la secundaria. Lo que él no sabía, era que ella había tomado otra vía y se había encontrado con dos amigos.

Karina caminaba pensando en lo que había sucedido ayer, y en lo que podía pasar hoy, cuando una mano le tocó el hombro, por un momento pensó que era Kouji, al darse la vuelta, eran Sutomu, un muchacho de cabello rojizo y ojos castaños muy alto y su hermana Rumiko, compañera de clase.

-Hola Karina n.n- le dijeron los dos

-Hola que tal? n.n

-Oye, y eso que Kouji no esta contigo…- preguntó Rumiko

-ah es que…- Karina no sabía que responder y se quedó callada

-Bueno, vamonos por que llegaremos atrasados- dijo su Sutomu

Kouji llegó corriendo al salón justo cuando tocaron el primer timbre (**Psok:** no sé si en Japón tocaran un primer timbre, pero en mi liceo sí, cinco para las ocho tocan el primer timbre y a las ocho tocan otro más largo para que los profesores vayan a los salones xD) Fue donde sus amigos y saludó a todos.

-(la saludo... o no la saludo...)- pensó Kouji- Hola Karina-chan

Creyó que ella no le devolvería el saludo, pero se giró y le dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola Kouji-kun n.n

Y siguió hablando con sus amigas. En el recreo, Kouji se acercó a Karina que estaba con sus amigas.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo secamente

-Ok- dirigiéndose a sus amigas- Chicas, me esperan? Kouji-kun quiere hablar conmigo

-Ni un problema- le dijo Izuna

Ambos se fueron al lugar donde acostumbraban a ir. Debajo de un árbol detrás del gimnasio, casi nadie iba allí por que había una casa colindante en donde vivía el director.

-Ayer… hice algo que quizás tú no querías que yo hiciera- el muchacho agachó la mirada- y te quería pedir perdón por eso…

-Kouji, yo no tengo nada que perdonar- le dijo la muchacha

-Pero, yo…

-Lo de ayer debería quedar ahí. Nosotros seguiremos siendo amigos pase lo que pase

-Si, tienes razón

Karina se dio media vuelta para irse, pero Kouji la volvió a tomar del brazo y volvió a besarla. Se miraron y esta vez, Karina le besó. Sonó el timbre y Karina le dijo que sería la última vez, por que ambos se estaban haciendo daño. Kouji pensó que sólo estaba confundiendo las cosas y que esto pronto acabaría.

En la clase de Tecnología, Karina y Nicky tenían un trabajo que exponer delante de la clase. Se trataba de los juegos de salón (**Psok:** Nicky!! Acuérdate de ese maldito trabajo!! Kuajaja!! ÒuÓ) Kouji escuchaba como hablaba, pero pareciera que no estuviera ahí… pensaba en otras cosas pero no estaba atento a la clase, hasta que una voz gruesa le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Minamoto-kun ò.ó –le dijo el profesor

-Ah?- dijo él distraído

-Me gustaría que me explicara el juego del ajedrez ò.ó

Kouji quedó perplejo, toda la clase le miraba y este se sintió un poco avergonzado, no había prestado atención.

-Perdóneme, Matsura-sensei... no presté atención…- dijo él

-Pensando en la novia xD- dijo Takuya

Toda la clase se largó a reír

-Kanbara-kun u.ú no se haga el gracioso- le reprochó el profesor

Kouji miró a Karina. Pero esta no le miraba.

-Minamoto, espero que esta vez si preste atención a la clase

-si, profesor...

Después de esa clase, Karina se acercó a Kouji.

-¿Andabas en la luna que no prestabas atención a la clase? XD

-Se podría decir que sí... - dijo él, sin mirarla

-¿Por qué no me miras?

Kouji no la miró y se fue de ahí. Karina quedó preocupada, pero como conoce a Kouji, decidió dejarle ir.

En la tarde, cada uno se fue por su lado y Kouji fue derecho a escribir en su diario.

" _Hoy de nuevo, de nuevo nos hemos besado… ¡pero esta vez fueron dos veces¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo¿Qué demonios pasa con ella? No logro comprender, tantos años viéndola como una amiga, una hermana y ahora… cuando pequeños siempre le decía que ella era la hermana que nunca tuve… cuando se fue, sufrí mucho y creo que ese fue una de las tantas causas de la que por qué me volví tan frío… primero lo de mi madre, después ella se va y mi padre se casó de nuevo… pero… Me siento tan a gusto cuando estoy con ella, cuando la besé me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo, sentí que ella era todo para mí, ella me merece, por que nadie como ella, me llena tanto el gusto y me conoce de pé a pá…"_

En ese instante, Kouji sintió una fuente quebrándose, y que su madre le llamaba a gritos. Bajó corriendo a ver que sucedía y su madre se encontraba en el suelo, tomandose la parte baja del estómago y quejándose.

-mamá¿qué te pasa?

-Kouji… tu hermana… ya viene…- le respondió

-¿QUÉ? o.o

Llamó a su padre por el celular y este ya venía como a unas 4 cuadras de la casa, llegó y se llevó a Satomi al hospital. Mandó a Kouji a la casa de Karina y este se fue corriendo. Al llegar, Musume salió a recibirle.

-¡Tía Musume! Mi mamá está en el hospital!

-Qué? George! Karina! Vamos! tenemos que ir al hospital!

Karina bajó corriendo las escaleras y Kouji estaba en la entrada. Se acercó a él.

-Tendré una hermana…- dijo él

Karina le abrazó y después subieron al auto en dirección al hospital…

* * *

Perdón por lo corto pero es que no daba para más u.u Kouji tendrá una hermanastra! OoO pero que soy mala muajajaja! Tendrán que esperarse hasta que subo otro capi la próxima semana kuajajajajaja!! XDD pero ahora las preguntas xD

¿Por qué Karina no acepta sus sentimientos de una vez?

¿Dónde andaba Kouji cuando el profesor le había llamado la atención?

¿ Kouji aceptará a su Hermanastra?

Eso y muuucho más en nuestro siguiente episodio!!

**El nacimiento de mi hermana. ¿Tomoko Minamoto?**

Los dejé helados ¿eh? xD pues tendrán que esperarse hasta que suba el siguiente episodio! kuajaja!! ÒuÓ

Submit Review! nOn

Karina Minamotocl


	10. El nacimiento de mi hermana

**10. El nacimiento de mi hermana. ¿Tomoko Minamoto?**

Fanfic By Karina Minamotocl

Chisuuu!! nOn ahora si subo este capi P muchos días que los deje esperando xD pero primero… los reviews!!

**A Kairi Minamoto:** chisuu! Amiga poko original con los reviews xDD todo puede pasar ahora entre karina y kouji pero tienes q averiguarlo x ti misma!!

**A YoU RoCk StAr: **no he leido ningun diario ni menos ele tuyo… ahora q sean parecidos es solo coincidencia :P me baso en la vida de mi kouji lindo . xD ya eso, espero q sigas mandandome reviews!

Ahora si, sin más preámbulos, el capitulo numero 10!!

* * *

**10. El nacimiento de mi hermana. ¿Tomoko Minamoto?**

Esas horas parecieron eternas para Kouji, su padre y los Kaisawa...

Salió una enfermera con la noticia: era una niña sana de 3,8 Kg. Fueron a ver a Satomi a su cuarto.

-Mi vida- le dijo Kousei- ¿cómo te sientes?

-Un poco cansada…

Todos la felicitaron por el bebé, entonces entró la enfermera con esta y se la entregó. Buscó una ficha en un cajón cercano mientras Kousei observaba a la bebé. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos, que los tenía muy abiertos, eran pardos.

-(Nadie me va a creer que es mi hermana…)- pensó Kouji

(**Psok:** Por que no es tu hermana:O es tu hermanastra:S maldición, creerán que Kouji es adoptado!! OoO)

-Muy bien, Sra. Minamoto. ¿Qué nombre le va a poner a su hija?- le preguntó la enfermera

-Tomoko…- dijo Satomi- Tomoko Minamoto

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos menos Reiko, la hermana peliazul de Karina (**Psok:** sepan eh? Musume sacó el cabello azul de Ken ¬¬ asi que es obvio que iba a ser peliazul)

-Tomoko… es un lindo nombre, tía…- dijo ella

Kouji y Karina eran los más sorprendidos. ¿Tomoko Minamoto¡pero si ese es el nombre de su verdadera madre! Cuando la enfermera se fue, Kousei y Kouji dijeron al unísono:

-¿Por qué Tomoko?

-Por que es un lindo nombre, además, así se llama la verdadera madre de Kouji¿verdad?- respondió ella (**Psok:** Mosquita muerta!! ò.ó)

Kouji miró al suelo y Karina se lo llevó afuera junto con su hermana. Fueron a comprar unos refrescos al automático y se sentaron en el pasillo.

-¿Por qué le puso ese nombre?- dijo Kouji, se oía enfadado

-Ya les dijo por qué, no hay que darle más vueltas al asunto…

-¡No tiene ningún derecho de llamarla así!

-Kouji¿qué pasa?- preguntó Reiko

-Mi niña, vaya donde la mamá, tengo que hablar con Kouji- le dijo Karina

Reiko entró al cuarto y ambos se quedaron afuera

-No tiene ningún derecho de llamarla como mi verdadera madre…- Kouji realmente estaba enfadado- no comprendo cuál es el motivo… ¿hacerme más daño ahora que sabe la verdad?

-No lo creo…- respondió Karina- pero aún así debemos dejarlo como está, si le sigues dando vueltas será peor…

Kouji seguía mirando al suelo, tiró la botella al basurero y se levantó.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta- dijo

Karina tiró su botella vacía al basurero y salió del hospital en dirección a la plazuela de enfrente junto con él. Ya era de noche y unos pocos autos andaban de aquí para allá era lo único que callaba al silencio.

-Aún no hemos llamado a Kouichi- dijo Karina, por decir algo

-No lo quiero molestar- dijo él

Se sentaron en un banquillo y volvieron a quedar en silencio. Un poco de viento helado salió y Karina se frotó los brazos, ya que con el apuro de salir se había olvidado de su chaqueta y andaba con su uniforme de primavera. Kouji, al verla así, se sacó la chaqueta y se la puso en los hombros.

-¿Eh¿Qué haces?- dijo Karina sorprendida

-Te puedes resfriar, al viento está muy helado y tú andas así no más- le respondió él

-Toma tu chaqueta, no creo necesitarla. Además, tú te resfriarás si no te la pones

-Quedatela por mientras, no me alegues

(**Psok: **esa escena me trae un vago recuerdo de la cena de fin de año del 2004… o.o) Ella levantó la vista al cielo y Kouji la miraba… "Es tan linda… tan frágil… tan sencilla… jamás se preocupa de sí misma, siempre piensa en los demás… eso me gusta de ella…" Kouji pasó un brazo detrás de Karina y la acercó. Karina se sonrojó un poco y miró a Kouji, que la miraba dulcemente. Se acercó más a él y se quedaron así, sentados, juntos… Hasta que sonó el teléfono de Kouji, era su padre diciendo que ya se iban y que los esperaban en el estacionamiento. Los dos partieron hacia allá y cada uno se fue a su casa.

"_Y nació mi hermana ¡y se llama Tomoko¡No tiene ningún derecho de llamarla así! No tiene ningún derecho de llamarla como mi verdadera madre… no comprendo cuál es el motivo… ¿hacerme más daño ahora que sabe la verdad¿Herirme más? O ¿sólo por que se las da de mosquita muerta frente a mi padre…? Pensé que pegaría el grito en el cielo, pero no lo hizo, dejó que Satomi la llamara como se le dé la reverenda gana ¬¬ realmente la noche en aquel hospital fue horrible después de enterarme de eso… pero aún así hubo algo que me alejó de mi molestia con Satomi… sí, es fácil de saber, he estado con ella en la plazuela, abrazados… le pasé mi chaqueta por que tenía frío, aunque me alegaba que no se la pasara, pero igual logré convencerla. Ahora mi chaqueta tiene olor a manzana, su perfume que a mí me encanta… siempre le dije que me gustaba ese perfume... ahora ya sé por que siempre lo usa xD… estoy feliz, aunque tuve la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que siento por ella no lo hice, y no se lo diré, esperaré… _

_Kouichi sabe todas estas cosas, y supongo que él sabrá todo lo que siente Karina, ya que varias veces me he enterado de que se han juntado sin mí… T.T pero bueno, que más da… si Kouichi lo sabe… sería el cura confesor de ambos xD mi hermano, no sé si decirle o no, espero que esto acabe pronto."_

Kouji guardó el diario, se puso pijama y se tumbó a dormir, sin antes mirar la fotografía de su madre…

* * *

Waa mamá o.o medio capitulazo OoO xD ya me voy yendo xD sin antes dejarlas las preguntas y bla bla bla xD

¿Satomi le puso ese nombre haciéndose la mosquita muerta o quería herir más a Kouji?

¿Es un buen motivo para enfadarse?

¿Por qué Kousei no pegó el grito en el cielo?

Eso y más en nuestro siguiente episodio! nOn

**La verdad del nombre. Kousei descubre a los gemelos.**

Uuuuuuuuhhhhhh!!! OO todo puede pasar en nuestro siguiente episodio!!! OoO

Submit review!! nOn

Karina Minamotocl

"_En tus ojos hay ese gran poder resplandece con su gran luz…"_


	11. La verdad del nombre

**11. La verdad del nombre. Kousei descubre a los gemelos.**

Wajajaja!! XD ahora si! El capitulo más esperado! XD oigan, dejenme vanagloriarme sola ok? ¬¬ xD pero primero lo primero! nOn

**A Kohri-Chan:** Da igual! Aunque sea dos por uno al menos sé que me dejas review n.n (inner: ¬¬ no como otras personas) u.ú ejem! lo mismos me pregunto... ¿¡por que no son felices de una maldita vez!? ù.ú yo iba a decir que andaba en el digimundo xro ya que dijiste que en "Karina's Wolrd" ni a mi se me había ocurrido xD (inner: me lleve la osa! ò.ó xq no se me ocurrio eso!??) EJEM!! ù.ú y si, "hay pobrecito Kouji, la llamaré como su verdadera madre" ¬¬ yo también me enfadé pero si queremos dejara como el forro, hay q hacerlo xD (inner: kuajaja!! ÒuÓ q se muera! XP) eso!!

Ya que no hay más :P unos arreglines de ultimo momento, se daran cuenta en el capitulo, ah si! el nuevo episodio!! nOn

**11. La verdad del nombre. Kousei descubre a los gemelos.**

-Iré con Musume y George a ver a tu madre, si es que no estoy aquí para cuando regreses de clases

-Sí, papá- dijo Kouji, mientras se ponía sus zapatos en la entrada.

Se encaminó a la secundaria, pasó por la esquina en donde siempre se juntaba con su amiga, pero ella no estaba ahí. Miró por un momento y siguió su curso, cuando esperaba a cruzar la calle, al frente iba Karina junto con Takuya, riendo y conversando quizás de qué cosas…

-(Maldito baka…)- pensó Kouji-(¡que ganas de...¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?)

El semaforo cambió a verde y siguió caminando, al llegar a la secundaria, Kouichi estaba afuera de esta apoyado en la pared leyendo un libro y con su bicicleta al lado.

-Hola Kouichi!- le dijo

-¡No¡Malditos los de Meiousei!! XP- dijo él- a perdón Kouji xD estaba leyendo un manga n.n"

-¿De qué serie?

-Tantei Gakuen Q nOn- respondió- es súper bueno además de que tiene unos casos increíbles. Estoy leyendo esta parte en donde uno de los protagonistas es arrestado por error, por que creían que él era el asesino cuando en realidad fueron los de la organización de su abuelo, el Meiousei o Plutón.

Kouji lo quedó mirando con cara de confusión.

-Ehm... o.o" jejeje… ¿y Karina?

Kouji agachó la mirada

-¿Pasó algo?

-Ah, no nada n.n sólo que ya nació mi… hermanastra…

-¿En serio?- dijo Kouichi en un tono un poco triste- que bueno por ti, hermanito!

Le sonrío un poco, pero se dio cuenta de que su hermano seguía triste

-Kouji, algo pasa ¿qué me ocultas?

-¿Podemos hablar otro día y en otra parte? Este no es lugar para hablar del tema…

-Esta bien…- en ese momento llega Karina- Hola Karina!

-Hi Hi n.n Kouichi, aquí está el manga de Tantei, ya quiero leer el otro

-Vas a tener que esperar a que lo termine de leer- le dijo el muchacho- Ah! Kouji, necesito ayuda con un trabajo¿me puedes ayudar?

-Está bien, hoy mi padre fue a ver a Satomi al hospital, así que llegará tarde

Kouichi miró la hora en su reloj.

-vaya! Que tarde es! Si llego atrasado de nuevo la profe de Biología me va a castigar xD adiós!

-Adiós- le dijeron los otros

Kouichi subió a su bicicleta y partió.

-Nosotros también tenemos que entrar a clases- dijo Kouji

Diciendo esto, ambos entraron a la secundaria. En todo el día no pasó nada interesante así que veamos que ocurre en el hospital. Musume tenía cargada al bebé cuando llegó una enfermera diciendo que Satomi sería revisada por el doctor así que tendrían que irse. Todos se despidieron de ella y llamó a Kousei en último momento.

-Kousei, tengo que decirte algo- le dijo Satomi

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Porqué no me habías dicho que Kouji tenía un gemelo?

-¿Qué¿Tú como sabes que...?

-No importa como lo supe. No debiste ocultarme eso tan importante

Kousei la miró con extrañeza

-Y Tomoko… ella no esta muerta ¿verdad?- Kousei la miró más sorprendido aún

-Sí, es verdad. La madre de Kouji aún vive, y sí, tiene un gemelo…

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-Se llama Kouichi… es el mayor por 1 minuto y 38 segundos, jamás olvidaré eso… (**Psok:** ¡¡Y se acordaba de Kouichi¡lo detestooo!! ò.ó)

-¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de él?

-¡Por que tenía miedo!- Satomi lo miró sorprendida- Tenía miedo…

Kousei salió de la habitación de Satomi y se fue a una cafetería a pensar.

Mientras tanto, Kouichi llegó a la secundaria de Kouji y ambos se fueron caminando hacia la casa de este. Kouji estaba confiado de que su padre llegaría hasta tarde, así que subieron a su cuarto y prendieron el pc.

-¿Y trabajo de qué tienes?- preguntó Kouji

-Biología xP

Kousei se acercaba a la casa en su automóvil, lo dejó en la cochera y sacó unas bolsas del maletero y entró a la casa. Vio que habían otro par de zapatos en la entrada y creyó que sería algún amigo de Kouji que había venido con él. Fue a la cocina a sacar las cosas de las bolsas.

-Vaya, hay mucha información o.o- dijo Kouichi

-n.n jejeje… ya busca lo que tienes que buscar

Kousei comenzó a subir las escaleras y se acercaba a la habitación de Kouji

-Mmm… oye, se las mandaré por correo a Akemi, para que lo imprima- dijo Kouichi

Kousei escuchó esa voz y se le hizo familiar. Se quedó tras la puerta escuchando.

-Ok, Kouichi, referente a lo que te iba a decir…

-(¿¡KOUICHI!?)- pensó Kousei

-¿Se trata de Karina? Hermano, si tienes problemas con ella…

Kousei abre la puerta y Kouji ve que su padre estaba ahí y lo queda mirando asustado. Kouichi mira hacia atrás y se levanta del asiento como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo (**Psok: **¡Y si lo vió! xD)

Punto de vista de Kouichi 

¡Papá¡Maldición¡Ahora si que no veré más a mi hermano!

-Ko- Kouichi…- dijo papá

-Así es…- dije agachando la mirada

-Y te acordabas de él... - dijo Kouji

-No puedo creerlo… Kouichi, tanto tiempo… cómo haz…

-¿¡Tantos años verdad!?- le interrumpí, estaba enfadado- ¡Muchos años viendo sufrir a mi madre¡si es que se acuerda de ella!

Papá enmudeció

-¿Lo quisiste ocultar? Pues parece que no te resultó- dijo Kouji- ¡Años de mentiras¡Años! Y ahora... hace mucho tiempo que sé la verdad...

-¿Por qué ocultaste mi existencia¿Acaso no querías saber más de tu hijo?

-¡Lo hice por el bien de los dos! y si oculte la existencia de Tomoko a Kouji, fue por miedo a que se quiera ir con su madre, pero veo que no fue así… ¡jamás me perdonaría si Kouji se hubiese ido!

-¿Y yo qué?- dije- como si no existiera…

-Kouichi, siempre me pregunté por ti…

-Lo dudo, Sr. Minamoto, si se hubiera preguntado por mí, al menos nos hubiera visitado alguna vez...

Hubieron unos instantes de silencio, que me incomodo mucho… lo miraba con cara de odio, pero en realidad, hace mucho tiempo que le había perdonado…

-¿Cuánto tiempo lo saben?- preguntó

-Cinco años, más o menos- dijimos al unísono

-No hay duda de que son gemelos…

-¿Por qué nos separaste?- preguntó Kouji

-Por que no teníamos opción…

-Nunca te preocupaste por Kouichi

-Da igual- le dije a mi hermano- yo no pediré mucho, sólo que me permita seguir viéndome contigo y tú con mamá, estamos bien

-Ahora, Kouichi… ahora que te he vuelto a ver… me siento tan dichoso…

Papá me abrazó. Yo me sorprendí y a la vez me asuste. Eran sentimientos encontrados… después bajó y nos dijo que siguiéramos con lo que estabamos haciendo…

Fin punto de vista de Kouichi Ambos se quedaron en un silencio prolongado… 

-Al menos no me prohibirá seguirte viendo- dijo Kouji

El otro respondió moviendo la cabeza positivamente y volvieron a quedarse en silencio… sabían que todo podría cambiar de ahora en adelante…

Quizás los volverían a separar… o quizás peor…

O.O

O.O

bueno, ejem! Intente hacer algo u.u joo si mi amiga Nicky leyera este episodio, se daría cuenta de tantas cosas xD bueno, no importa, ahora las preguntas xD

¿Kouichi fan de Tantei? O.o esa ni yo me la creo xD

¿Por qué demonios Satomi no se quedó callada ò.ó?

¿Se puede guardar un secreto así por cinco años?

¿Por qué el padre de Kouji ha abrazado a Kouichi?

(no hizo la buena acción del día convidando Twistos ¬¬ xD)

Eso y más en nuestro siguiente emocionante capitulo!!!

**Reunión en mi casa. No quiero que nos vuelvan a separar.**

Submit review!! nOn

"_Ven, llévame del dolor que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz..."_


	12. Reunión en mi casa

**12.Reunión en mi casa. No quiero que nos vuelvan a separar.**

Ya ta!! nOn un nuevo episodio joo xD tengo q aprovechar ahora de subir los epis mas seguidos xq no me han dado muxas cosas para estudiar y trabajos :P responder reviews! nOn

**A korime**: vaya o.o no me molestan los reviews largos, es más, me gustan los reviews largos :P ese fue un desahogo necesario joo veo q te dio rabia q el "Sr. Minamoto" abrazara a kouichi, esa era la idea n.n" no, no q te de rabia, me refiero a q cause la "controversia" dentro del fic :P tranki, solo espera un poco este episodio se viene bueno con respecto a este tema :P eso de "MUERTE A ZOE" esta bien yo tambien le deseo la muerte ò.ó xro como q no viene mxo al caso xP

**A Kairi Minamoto**: da igual, perdonada (inner: yo opino q no se la perdones ¬¬) a callar maldita inner, q x tu culpa se enojan conmigo ¬¬ bueno! ejem! n.n" q weno q te hayan encantado los epis q te tocaron leer :P a mi a veces tampoco me llegan las alertas u.ú y si, kres q te diga "la firme"? xD la verdad? Detesto a la madrastra de Kouji, eso se me nota a kilometros xD en digifro era wena persona xro poco se sabe de ellos, aunq me parece q mas adelante es mejor en su comportamiento, aa ya ni me acuerdo xOx el "Sr. Minamoto" sufrira lo q se merece, no hay q preocuparse :P abrazo de judas xD esa esta buena nOn

**A Kohri-chan**: seh, es increíble, se pasa x mosca muerta y nadie hace nada!! ¬¬ lo mismo digo ¡por q no se kedo callada x la misma mier--- coles q fue ayer! eh? ò.ó eso de: _e, hablando de Biologia, fui el unico 7 de __"esquematizar" con dibujitos la Mitosis (nunca vayan al Colegio Ingles Isaac Newton, esta chalado xDD Naa :O Buena onda mi cole n.n)_" pasando el dato eh? el mio es el Carmela Carvajal De Prat de Osorno eh:P juajuajua xDD en esa lesera me sake un "5.7" xq a la vieja repipí no le gustó como kedo, y otros q lo tenian peor los puso un 6,8!!! Eso es injustoooo ¬¬ ejem! ese fue un "parentesis" xD si, vio al demonio en persona! XDD esa se le ocurrio a mi primi chibis Rumiko-chan n.n si, JUNTOS HASTA EL FINAL:O ya veras xq lo digo :P otra cosa... ERES FAN DE RYU AMAKUSA!! YO IGUAL!!!! JUAJUAJUAJUA!! XDD hay q ver las coincidencias :P "_Ayayay, que me gustan los peliazules a mi xDD ¡Yo quiero la memoria de Megu! ;O; Si fuera por eso me saco puros 7 xDD" _joo si te dijera todos los personajes q me gustan... la mayoría son peliazules!! XD yo iwal kro la memoria de la megu u.u... opino los mismo de "ramona" xD x si alguien no lo entiende q me pregunte xfa gracias n.n otra cosa, eso de la última pregunta se me ocurrio despues de q tu lo dijiste q bueno q te izo gracia! T.T (inner: y se rio de eso?? OoO no pude ser!!! xOx) seh! dejarla como el forro!! nOn7 "_Bonus: No te molesta que te deje reviews tan largos, tontos, y con respuestas cortas y bakas a las preguntas? .." _Sabes q?? No me molesta! nOn me agrada tu sentido del humor :P en todo caso, la respuesta de la review es la q maaaaaaas larga me ha salido jooooooooo :P

**A hannah-hm: **te leiste los epis de golpe!?? O.o woo esa no me la creo nOn aki va la nueva actualizacion jeje n.n hacen linda parejita?? Tu crees? O.o la gran mayoria me dice q no (inner: sepase, las amigas ¬o¬) sera obvio, cualkier fan de kouji dira q su personaje es el q mejor le keda :P y gracias x desearme suerte!! ToT xD yo tambien me toy leyendo tu historia :P apenas la termine te dejo review :P

Y después de este exteeenso repertorio de reviews (vease Kohri-chan xD) el nuevo episodio!!

* * *

**12.Reunión en mi casa. No quiero que nos vuelvan a separar.**

-Bueno… Kouji, me voy a casa…- dijo Kouichi que se encontraba en la entrada

-Que te vaya bien en tu trabajo, hermano- le respondió

-Ahm, Kouichi- dijo Kousei- ¿sería mucho pedir que le digas a Tomoko que si mañana puede venir a hablar conmigo?

-Sí… Sr. Minamoto…

Kouichi se fue y Kouji iba a subir a su pieza

-Eh… Kouji…

-Dime

-Ah… escúchame, hijo, sé que me odias por haberte mentido tanto tiempo y haberte ocultado la existencia de tu madre y de Kouichi… (**Psok:** ¡que inteligente! ¬¬)

-Decirme que era hijo único y que mi madre estaba muerta es una gran mentira para tu hijo¿no crees?

-Sí lo sé pero…

-Créeme que mamá le dijo a Kouichi que también era hijo único, nunca le dijo algo sobre ti, si estabas vivo o muerto. Kouichi también creció en la mentira y peor, en el odio hacia ti por que le habías abandonado.

-Pero…

-Y después la abuela le dijo que tenía un hermano y que me debía buscar, también me odió. Sintió celos, odio y rencor, pero no lo culpo, yo hubiera sentido lo mismo en su lugar. Pero después, al conocerme, cambió radicalmente de idea. De eso ya van casi cinco años.

Se quedaron en silencio y Kouji comenzó a subir las escaleras. No sabía que hacer… ¿llamar a Karina y contarle lo que ha pasado¿Conectarse al MSN y hablar con ella? Las dos opciones fueron negadas por él… mas vale no decir nada… entonces sonó su celular y contestó

-¿Sí?

-_Kouichi me ha llamado diciendo que tu padre los ha descubierto¿es verdad?-_ se oía decir a Karina

-Si lo es…

-_Oh vaya… ¿y ahora?_

_-_No creo que vaya a pasar lo peor… pero tampoco me debo fiar, tú sabes como es mi padre…- le dijo el muchacho

-_Sí, lo sé-_ respondió ella- _Entonces… mañana irá tu madre a hablar con él…_

_-_Eso espero

-_Bien… te dejo, que este bien…_

-Ok

-_Kouji…_

-¿Sí?

-_Por favor… no vayas a cometer una locura mañana…-_ la muchacha se oía preocupada

-Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte

-_adiós_

_-_Adiós

Ambos cortaron. Al otro día, en la secundaria, Kouji esperaba a su madre y a Kouichi afuera de su secundaria. Karina se fue diciendo que no tenía que entrometerse, pero que si pasaba algo que no duden en ir a su casa, ya que Kousei le dijo ayer a su familia que hace cinco años que se estaban viendo con Kouichi a escondidas. Apenas se había ido ella cuando llegó su madre junto con Kouichi y se dirigieron a la casa de Kouji. Se sentía nervioso, pero estaba preparado para lo peor…

-Llegamos- dijo Kouji

-Bien… que sea lo que Dios quiera…- dijo Kouichi

-Hijos, no tienen que preocuparse, todo estará bien…

Entraron. Kousei salió a recibirlos y se detuvo sorprendido al ver a Tomoko.

-To… Tomoko…

-Cuántos años, Kousei… en realidad muchos...

-Bien, esperamos poder conversar y llegar a un acuerdo- dijo Kouji

Los cuatro se fueron al living.

-Sabía que sucedería esto algún día…- dijo Kousei

-Lo sabías de antemano, a los niños no se les puede engañar para siempre- dijo la sra. Kimura

-De hecho, la abuela me lo dijo, mamá- dijo Kouichi

-Y después me encontró y aquí estamos- dijo Kouji- Bien, papá… mamá… no sabemos con exactitud la razón por la cual se separaron y nos separaron…

-Pero hay algo que queríamos pedir… no es mucho…- dijo Kouichi

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes

-No queremos que nos vuelvan a separar- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, se miraron sorprendidos.

Ambos padres se miraron y agacharon la mirada, después miraron a sus hijos. Ahí estaban los dos, con la misma expresión en la cara…

-Se parecen tanto a su madre externamente…- dijo Kousei

Ambos se miraron

-Aunque nos mintieron tantos años, no los culpamos- dijo Kouichi

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, Kouichi?- dijo Kousei

-Sólo que permita seguir viéndonos y que Kouji vea a mamá también…- le respondió

-Me refiero, a algo material…

-¿algo material? Papá, no te preocupaste antes de Kouichi y lo vas a hacer ahora…- dijo Kouji

-Pagaré la escolaridad de Kouichi, es más, si llegas a la universidad también financiaré tu carrera, la que quieras. Y para que todo sea más práctico para ti y tu hermano, Kouichi… ¿Quieres estar en la misma secundaria de Kouji?

Ambos muchachos no lo podían creer… ¿en la misma secundaria?

-Kousei, yo…-dijo Tomoko

-Al menos déjame remendar el daño que hice en el pasado... pero eso ha de quedar atrás, ahora debemos pensar en ellos y en su futuro… nosotros arreglaremos nuestras cosas después- dijo Kousei

-Está bien… hijo ¿en serio quieres eso?- le dijo Tomoko a Kouichi

Kouichi no se lo podía creer… ¿en serio estaba pasando esto? Kouji era otro sorprendido… (**Psok:** Yo también! OoO al final los comentarios por fa… ¬¬)

-S… sí… pue- puede ser…- dijo Kouichi titubeante

-Haré los trámites mañana y en una semana o quizás menos, compartirás más con Kouji- dijo Kousei- pero ahora, su madre y yo tenemos que hablar de cosas… de nuestras cosas… si pueden vayan a dar una vuelta por ahí… llamaré a Kouji por cualquier cosa que llegue a pasar…

-Sí…- dijo este

Ambos salieron de la casa

-Las cosas se arreglarán, no hay de que preocuparse- dijo Kouji, viendo que su hermano estaba con la cabeza gacha- ¿pasa algo?

-¿Uh?… ah… no, nada n.n

-Kouichi-kun…

-Es que mis amigos, Akemi, Akira… los echaré de menos

-Es cierto…- dijo Kouji- pero después puedes ir a verlos, no se verán a menudo, pero no dejarán de ser tus amigos n.n

-Sí – le respondió el otro

-Vamos donde Karina, sus padres ya saben de tu existencia así que no hay problema.

Mientras caminaban, Kouji le contó lo que había pasado con Karina este último tiempo, Kouichi le dijo que no sabía de esas cosas, pero que siguiera a su corazón (**Psok:** yo tampoco soy buena dando consejos amorosos, pero bué OoO), entonces llegaron a la casa de Karina. Tocaron la puerta y salió su hermana Reiko.

-Hola Kouji! n.n o.o waa¿¿Tú quien eres??

-Kouji! Kouichi!- dijo Karina, apareciendo de _sport_, su hermanita corría a ocultarse tras ella- vaya… que sorpresa…

-Dijiste que podríamos venir…- dijo Kouji

-Ah sí! Verdad! XD sabes como soy jejee!! n.n"7 un poco olvidadiza :P Reiko-chan, él es Kouichi

-El gemelo de Kouji-san o.o

-Sí n.n- dijo Kouichi

Entonces apareció la mamá de Karina

-¿Kouichi¡Tantos años!- le dijo la Sra. Kaisawa, mientras le abrazaba- ¡estás tan grande! Sé que no me reconocerás, pero soy Musume, la tía Musume.

-ho-Hola, tía Musume

-¡Vaya que modesto! n.n dime¿cómo está la Tomo-chan?

-¿La… Tomo-chan? O.O"

-Ups! n.n tu madre, Tomoko…

-Ah, ella está bien

-Má, iremos… ehm… ¿vamos a mi alcoba a conversar?- dijo Karina

-Ok- dijo ella- si necesitan algo sólo pídanlo n.n

Los tres suben a la habitación de Karina.

-Vaya, que orden…- dijo Kouichi

-Es extraño, por lo general esto siempre está patas arriba xD- dijo Kouji

-Gracias, Kou-san ¬¬- dijo ella (**Psok:** Mi pieza siempre es un desastre, pero a veces me da la cuestión y me pongo a ordenar, pero bué OoO)

-¿Ella es Manxitas?- dijo Kouichi, tomando a una gata tricolor que se encontraba dormida sobre la cama

-Si n.n estaba durmiendo joo xD

Kouji mira sobre el pc de Karina

-¿Y esta foto?- dijo, tomando una fotografía

Karina y Kouichi miraron la foto a la que se refería.

* * *

Ahora si termino, me duelen los ojazos y a mis pobres deditos ya le salen músculos de tanto escribir u.u que demonios he dicho? O.o weno, ya estoy delirando practicamente u.u (inner: y crees q se van a tragar eso?? Es pura chiva para q no te reten por lo corto del epi ¬¬) inner del demonio, andate de aquí!! Ò.ó me lleve la mismisima osaaa!! Eres una entrometida :O bueno, hasta yo me he sorprendido con la reaccion de Kousei OoO si a alguien no le gusto, no me interesa –3-

Ahora las questions :P

¿serán respetadas las condiciones de los chicos?

¿Kousei en realidad quiere enmendar el error que cometio en el pasado?

¿Será capaz de pagarle toda la escolaridad a Kouichi?

¿cuál será la fotografía que ha encontrado Kouji?

Eso y más en nuestro siguiente episodio!! nOn

**Fotografías y recuerdos. Al pasado, pasado**

Submit review!! nOn

Karina Minamotocl

"_Los padres son de lo peor nunca tuvieron una pizca de razón..."_


	13. Fotografías y recuerdos

**13. Fotografías y recuerdos. Al pasado, pasado.**

Kyaa!! X33 un nuevo episodio! comentario aparte: toda concordancia con la vida real es solo coincidencia xDD ahora si, otro epi mas! nOn los recuerdos los he recopilado de mi otro fic que no publicare por razones de tiempo, ya que tiene 115 episodios n.n" y que tambien esta escrito en cuadernos xD bueno! A responder reviews! n.n

**A Kairi Minamoto**: Amiga! Q bueno q siempre te gusten mis epis, siempre he pensado q estan para los leones T.T el padre de kouji ha mejorado un poco seh, algo dije ALGO ¬o¬ aunq eso de comprar a kouichi con cosas materiales lo sake de una novela q ya ni me acuerdo cual era xD la foto q vio kouji se sabra hoy :P aunq no es la TREMENDA cosa xD con q jugando play y pensando un nuevo epi de parida digital joo xD aun no lo he leido, es q apenas me da el tiempo para leer los otros fics u.u la filosofia de tu mente para poder entenderla... joo esa tuvo wena :3 yo tengo filosofia en la malla curricular de mi secundaria, no es tan facil xro bué u.u le hago empeño :P y si, eres muy original:P

**A korime**: la idea de dejarles a ambos en la misma secundaria la tenía desde al año pasado cuando hice mi fic de 115 epis llamado "_Digimon Frontier 2.0"_ casi al final de la segunda temporada n.n no le tratará de papá, le dira a Kouji "tu padre" o "el sr.minamoto" asi q no hay q preocuparse n.n la gran mayoria de mis epis terminan en incognita, je esa es la idea :P kouichi no lo hare trabajar, esa parte no esta escrita n.n" el diario de kouichi no lo continuare, de echo lo borrare xro si kieres leer un poco anda a mi perfil, abajo aparece una url de mis flogs, ahí ta el diario de kouichi, pero ahora lo dejare de escribir xq no tengo tiempo para mi pc, asi q aprovecho ahora de escribir este para terminarlo y asi poder concentrarme en mis estudios como debo u.u

**A Kohri-chan**: te esmeras mucho en hacerlos? Wooo T.T snif, q me emociono... TT.TT ambos iran a la misma secundaria, sólo espera un poco q pasarán algunas cosillas cuando llegue él :P kro la foto . xD entonces si somos gemelas… me gustaria hablar contigo x msn n.n podriamos hablar el sábado 22 de abril como a las 9:00 am n.n" es q los otros sábados no podría por semana santa y el 14 no voy a estar en osorno :O eso xD xq soy tan predecible u.u ahora veras xq... grax x responder siempre las preguntas TT. Q bueno q te levanto el dia n.n puxa, no he leido tu HoroxRen u.u" gomen!! ToT Inner es... no has visto naruto x casualidad? O.o? Inner es yo pero lo q pienso, osea lo q "supuestamente" no demuestro… (inner: seh:P hola!!) es una metichee ¬¬ (inner: tu me dejas q me meta, yo no ¬¬ yo sólo cumplo con mi trabajo OoO) ¬¬ inner del… ahhh u.u eso xD no lo ve todo negativo, bueno, la gran mayoría de las veces u.ú Ixuca Ruki? Kro saber kien es ella… dime:P

Ya que no hay mas... el episodio:P pero antes! Un arreglín! Ya que son recuerdos, estos estaran mencionados en la historia.

**13. Fotografías y recuerdos. Al pasado, pasado.**

-Ah esa…- dijo Karina- oh, pues… mi madre me la acaba de dar… miren bien, no se reconoceran n.n

Ambos hermanos miraron aquella fotografía

-yo soy él- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo apuntando a dos niños peliazules de la fotografía

-n.n jajaja! No, Kouji tú estas apuntando a Kouichi y Kouichi a ti xD ¿ven? Mira, tú estas en los brazos de tío Kousei, y tú, Kouji, en los de tía Tomoko, pues… yo estoy ahí, en los brazos de mi madre…

Kouji dio vuelta la fotografía, tenía una fecha: 29/Jun/1991

-Nuestro… primer cumpleaños…- dijo Kouichi

-Así es, yo tenía unos mese apenas…

Karina vio que ambos hermanos estaban un poco tristes, miró su álbum de fotos y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye Kouichi, ¿quieres ver una fotografía muy mona que tengo de Kouji:P

-No esa no! XS- dijo Kouji

-Sí:P por que Kouichi no la ha visto!! xD

-Quiero ver!!

Karina sacó una fotografía de Kouji disfrazado de ratoncito en el Kindergarden (**Psok:** que mono!! X333) Kouichi miró esta fotografía muy asombrado primero y después estalló en una risa que provocó el sonrojamiento de Kouji.

-Vale, ya dejate de reír… ¬///¬- dijo Kouji

-xD ¿¡En serio eres tu!? No me lo creo!! xD- decía Kouichi entre risas

-Ahora dime que tú no te disfrazaste en el Kindergarden ¬///¬

-Pues sí, me disfrace de Ninja

-Yo de muñequita de trapo- dijo Karina (**Psok:** Oh! Que coincidencia! Yo también me disfrace de muñeca de trapo en el Kindergarden!! xDD mi peluca aún la conservo, es naranja x33)

-¿Y esta?- dijo Kouichi apuntando a una fotografía en donde salía Karina en una cama de hospital con la cabeza vendada y Kouji salía al lado de ella con un oso de felpa café.

-Esa…- dijo Karina un poco seria- pues, quizás Kouji no lo recuerdes, pero ocurrió un accidente en el cual casi pierdo la vida cuando pequeña…

_Racconto _

_Kouji de pequeño, salía corriendo enojado de una casa, detrás de él venía Karina, de su misma edad pero sin lentes._

_-¡Kouji! ¡Espera!- le gritaba_

_Venía un motociclista en la calle, que no alcanzó a esquivarla cuando ella cruzaba, la pasó a golpear y esta cayó en el pavimento, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el cual la deja inconsciente._

_-¡KARINA!- gritó el niño Kouji, la darse cuenta de que ella estaba en el suelo._

_Fin Racconto_

-… eso… a los dos días desperté en el hospital con un tremendo parche en la cabeza, el resultado fue ocho puntos en la cabeza… me salvé de milagro, no tuve ningún problema después, a Dios gracias… era muy pequeña, sólo tenía 5 años…

Kouji pareció recodar… y recordó algo que había ocurrido aquel mismo día.

_Racconto_

_El niño Kouji observa que no haya nadie cerca de una puerta en la que decía "Kaisawa Karina" en ella e ingresó. Vio ahí a la niña, conectada a un respirador artificial y más máquinas alrededor de ella._

_-¿Karina?- preguntó, sin respuesta alguna_

Se acercó más a ella y se subió sobre un banquillo para verla mejor 

_-Karina-chan… - dijo mientras sus pequeños ojos azules se le humedecían con lágrimas- perdona… me, todo ha sido mi… mi culpa…_

_Le toma cuidadosamente la mano y con la otra se seca las lágrimas._

_-Juro que te protegeré y te cuidaré, jamás te dejaré sola ni… ni permitiré que te pase algo, estaré contigo para siempre para que nada malo te pase de ahora en adelante…_

_Ninguna sonrisa esbozó la pequeña ante tal promesa. Kouji la seguía mirando muy preocupado…_

_Fin racconto_

-Vaya…- dijo Kouichi- jamás me habían contado eso… ¿Kouji? ¿Kouji? ¿Estas ahí?

-¿Ah? Sí, sólo…

-Bueno, Kouichi ¿no tienes nada que recordar?- dijo Karina

-Ehm… si, creo que si… a ver…- se puso pensativo por un momento- a sí! ¿Se acuerdan de mi vecina?

-¿La Belén?- dijo Kouji

-Recuerda que le gusta que le digan Belu xD- dijo Karina

-Sí ella, bueno, recuerdo que…

_Racconto_

_Kouichi de pequeño, unos ocho años más o menos, andaba en una bicicleta sin ruedas auxiliares en el parque al frente de los Blocks en donde vive, una niña de cabello grisáceo largo y ojos cafés estaba intentando aprender a andar en bicicleta sin rueditas. Su padre estaba intentando enseñarle. _

_-¡vamos Belu!- le decía Kouichi_

_-¡No puedo! ¡me da miedo! XS_

_-vamos hija, mira cómo Kouichi lo hace n.n"_

_Belu lo intenta una y otra y otra vez, hasta que lo consigue y comienza a andar con Kouichi_

_-¿viste que no era tan díficil?- le dijo este_

_-Sí! nOn_

_Entonces pasó a chocar con una piedra y se cayó, rasmillándose la rodilla, entonces se pone a llorar. Kouichi baja de su bicicleta para socorrerla._

_-Pucha, y tan bien que ibas ó.ò_

_-Buaaaaaaaaa!! Me duele mi rodilla!!! _

_-vamos, te llevo a casa- dijo Kouichi_

_La cargó en su espalda y la entró a su casa._

_Fin racconto_

-… eso xD lo recuerdo por que la pobre recién estaba aprendiendo y se cayó de la bici ó.ò

-vaya o.o- dijo Karina

-Mmm… creo que yo sí, recuerdo algo…

_Racconto_

_Ambos hermano, a los trece años, caminaban en el centro_

_-Así que le llegó un paquete a tu papá…- dijo Kouichi_

_-Sí, me dijo que era algo importante- respondió el otro_

_-¿No crees que es mucho riesgo que andes conmigo?_

_-Sí, pero prefiero correr el riesgo que dejar de verte_

_El muchacho quedó estupefacto_

_-¿Dejar… de verme?_

_-Claro- le dijo el otro, con una sonrisa_

_Kouichi le sonrío… dejar de verlo… a él igual se le haría difícil dejar de ver a su hermano…_

_-Vamos, que el correo ya va a cerrar_

_Fin racconto_

-Oh, vaya veo que aún recuerdas eso…- dijo Kouichi

Comenzó a sonar el celular de Kouji

-¿Sí?… ah, papá… en la casa de Karina… sí, estoy con él… así que se arreglaron las cosas al fin… ¿viene para acá? Ah, supongo que querrá ver a los padres de Karina… sí, tía Musume esta aquí… vale, adiós- corta- Ya se arreglaron las cosas, creo que todo salió bien

-¡Qué bueno! n.n- dijo Karina

En efecto, al rato después llegó Tomoko a la casa, Musume se alegró de verla después de tanto tiempo. Conversaron de todo y después en la noche llegó el señor Kaisawa que también se alegró de verle.

Las cosas habían salido bien, a Kousei no le quedó otra que aceptar las condiciones de su hijo: dejar que su madre le visite, que él visite a su madre y a su hermano y etc.

Lo peor había pasado. Al menos eso era lo que pensaban los chicos. Kouji era el más feliz, ya que lo peor había pasado, ahora tenía que aclararse, saber si su decisión era lo mejor o no… saber si era lo correcto…

Final feliz para esta historia, je… soy melodramática pero no tanto, yo no iba a permitir que Kousei no dejara que Kouji viese a su madre ¬¬ eso que quede claro… bueno! Ahora las preguntas!

¿Qué habrán conversado Kousei y Tomoko?

¿Por qué Kouji hizo tal promesa?

¿Se habrán arreglado verdaderamente las cosas?

¿Qué decisión deberá tomar Kouji?

Eso y más en otro emocionante capitulo!!

**Un cambio de vida. Kouichi llega a mi secundaria**

Submit review!! nOn

Karina Minamotocl

"_Por que nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, lamentablemente nunca vuelve..."_


	14. Un cambio de vida

**14. Un cambio de vida. Kouichi llega a mi secundaria**

Kuoya!! X333 el capitulo nuevo:3 jee no tengo mucho q decir, solo responder review :P

**A hannah-hm**: actualizo ràpido aprovechando de q no me han dado tantos trabajos :P aun no me creo q se haya arreglado todo, pro buè, eso lo dejare a constantcia de ustedes xD Akira es un nombre q sirve para los dos sexos ¬.¬ eso xD

**A Kohri-chan**: joo me imagino, debiste partirte de la risa! XD (por no utilizar palabras mal sonantes xD) ahora, te dare unas pequeñas clases de lenguaje ¬¬: El Flash Back se utiliza para recuerdos momentáneos, en donde el personaje recuerda algo en un lapso corto de tiempo. Ej: "Kouji observaba a unos niños jugar en la plaza y recordó cuando él y Karina corrían de un lado para otro, entonces una vocecilla chillona de cierto castaño le sacó de sus recuerdos". El Racconto, en cambio, es un recuerdo que dura un poco más de tiempo, q son el caso del episodio anterior. Me fue excelente en esa prueba y jamás se me olvido eso… y además, es para no copiarle a los demás xq toos le ponen "Flash Back" e incluso le pregunte a mi ex profe de lenguaje si estaba bien y me dijo que si, por que el flash back correspondía al ejemplo anterior (inner: obvio que es el mismo ejemplo xro con otros nombres xD) no me enojo con eso n.n, se que tu intencion es ayudarme, además, me permites aclarar un poco todo este asunto n.n hazle empeño ese día o me enojo en serio ò.ó xD mentira, xro xfa, intentalo seh:D y eso de q no haz visto naruto… o pues… yo tampoco! XDD sólo los primeros 20, o sea, la nada misma ¬.¬" xro inner… creo q ya te lo explike:S si, parece q si, bueno la idea lo sake de Sakura y coo la kairi lo ocupaba xD me dio risa y me decidi a darla a conocer xDD eso xDDD. Otra cosa q se me kedaba en el tintero… en serio crees q karina y kouji hacen linda pareja?? T.T bua!! TT snif, q me emocionas :) en too caso, hoy va una ima especial, ya veras mas abajo cual es :D eso xD

Ya q no hay mas! un nuevo capitulo :P

* * *

**14. Un cambio de vida. Kouichi llega a mi secundaria**

-¿A que hora va a llegar?- preguntó Karina a Kouji, se encontraban en la entrada

-Se supone que ya debería estar aquí, pero…

Sonó el timbre y ambos entraron al salón. Mientras, a unas cuadras de la secundaria, muy apurado iba Kouichi en su bicicleta con el uniforme azul de la secundaria de Kouji (**Psok:** no me salio la url no se xq ò.ó)

-(Kouichi!! Genial:S mi primer dia de clases y que tarde voy! Kouji me va a matar xS)- pensaba Kouichi mientras iba en su bicicleta

Al llegar, dejó su bicicleta en el estacionamiento habilitado para ello e ingresó corriendo, iba subiendo la escalera cuando se topa con una chica morena de ojos verdes, choca con ella y se le caen los papeles.

-Disculpa!- dijo él mientras recogía algunos papeles

-Da igual- dijo la muchacha

Kouichi levantó la vista y vio esos ojos verdes, les parecían familiares. Se levantó y le entrego los papeles. La muchacha bajó corriendo las escaleras y él se dirigió a su salón. Decía "Salón 2.5 de Tercer Grado A" (**Psok: **el mío es el salón 204 de 3er grado A, pero bué o.o), la profesora salió a recibirlo y ambos ingresaron a la sala.

-Alumnos y alumnas, les comunico que tenemos compañero nuevo

-Tss otro más? Este año nos hemos llenado de compañeros nuevos xD- dijo Takuya

-Kanbara-kun! Eres una molestia! ò.ó - le dijo Simonelle

-Baka... ¬¬- dijo Nicky

-Ejem! u.ú- dijo la profesora- vamos, puedes presentarte

-Me llamo Kouichi Kimura y vengo de la secundaria Shogun n.n

Rumiko mira a Kouichi y dice

-Miren! Se parece a Kouji! OoO

Todos le quedan mirando y comienzan a murmurar. En ese momento ingresó la misma muchacha con la que había chocado. La queda mirando y esta le entrega los papeles a la profesora

-Gracias Izuna-san – le dijo la profesora- Daihatsu-san...!

-No profesora, déjelo- dijo Kouji- en realidad, él es mi hermano gemelo u.u

Todos quedaron OO, Kouji jamás había dicho que tenía un gemelo, En realidad JAMÁS había dicho o pronunciado algo de su vida personal, era algo extraño... al final Kouichi se sentó al lado derecho de él. En el recreo, las amigas de Karina se acercaron a ella cuando estaba con los gemelos.

-Karina ¿Tú ya lo conocías de antes?- le preguntó Simonelle

-Si n.n, bueno, Kouichi ellas son...

-Soy Simonelle Perrot y este año llegué de Francia

-Yo soy Nicky Nohara

-Yo... Izuna Asakura

-Hola chicas n.n- respondió Kouichi

En eso llegan Zoe y dos chicas más. Una muchacha castaña con trenza larga y otra pelirrosa amarrada con un cintillo.

-Kimura-kun!!- dijo Zoe tomandolo del brazo, sus amigas también se acercaron a él, dejando a loas demás alejados de Kouichi- Yo soy Zoe Orimoto y ellas son Aiko y Sakura

-Hola- dijo Aiko, la castaña- sabes? Te encontramos súper lindo

-Sí, tan atractivo como Kouji-kun- dijo la pelirrosa Sakura

-Ahm... OO- fue lo único que dijo Kouichi

-Argh! Ven a un chico bonito y ya se les alborota la hormona ¬¬, oigan, Trío de Brujas, dejen a Kimura-kun en paz!- dijo Simonelle

-Simonelle! ò.ó eres una metiche, guachita- dijo Zoe

-O sea...- dijo Aiko

-Como tan...- dijo Sakura

-Soy metiche pero no guachita ¬¬ y alejense de él las lleve el diablo! ò.ó son unas insoportables y unas desesperadas ¬¬

-¡Repite eso!- dijeron las tres

-Insoportables y sordas ¬¬

-Oye, Kouichi- dijo Karina acercándose a él- vamonos de aquí... n.n"

-Sí, mientras Simo-chan se encarga de ellas n.n"- dijo Kouji

Mientras se alejaban, escuchaban cómo se daban insultos mutuamente.

-Agua y aceite u.u- dijo Karina- desde que Simonelle llegó le ha tratado mal, además que se junta con esas dos, sobre todo son la Sakura, es peor. Antes me caía bien pero ahora ya no... en realidad me hace indiferente... no le hago caso, en realidad, nadie le hace caso...

-Pensé que aquí me libraría de chicas como ellas pero ya veo que hay varias u.u- dijo él- aunque allá eran seis y no dejaban de molestarme, Akemi siempre las mandaba a volar, pues como es 3er dan en Judo y además juega baloncesto...

-Pues no tendrás a Akemi pero quizás si a Simonelle xD- dijo Kouji

Comienzan a mostrarle la secundaria y llegan a una puerta que decía "Laboratorio de Fotografía".

-El laboratorio en donde imprimimos nuestras fotos- dijo Kouji

-Verdad que tu estas en fotografía- dijo Kouichi

-Y kendo esgrima, que no se te olvide

-Claro, yo con cocina y pintura, igual que la Izu-san n.n- dijo Karina

-Pues... debes elegir un taller- dijo Kouji

-¿No hay un taller de guitarra popular?

-Nani?? o.o – dijeron los dos

-ó.ò ¿qué? Me gusta la guitarra popular, no la acústica... por que a Kouji le gusta la acústica... ¿cierto?

-Bueno, sí hay un taller, debes apuntarte con el profesor de música...- dijo Kouji

-Olvidaba decirte que mañana Kouji tiene una exposición con los de su taller, pero no me quiere decir que fotos son..- dijo Karina

-Pues... ¡espérense hasta mañana y listo!- dijo él

-Quizá que sorpresa nos tendrás, hermanito ¬u¬- dijo Kouichi

Sonó el timbre y las clases pasaron normalmente. En la tarde, cada uno se fue a su casa. Al otro día, Kouji lleva a Karina y a Kouichi a su exposición antes de que la abrieran.

-Vengan por aquí- decía despacio- con cuidado que no nos sorprendan...

-No creo que hagamos lo correcto :S- dijo Kouichi

-Shh...! – dijo Karina

Kouji llegó a unos atriles y les mostró las fotografías de él.

-Pues bien, miren, es esta...

Karina y Kouichi miran la fotografía... eran ellos! Antes de que Karina se cortara el cabello, estaban tendidos en el suelo y la fotografía les enfocaba la cara.

-Somos nosotros o.o- dijo Kouichi

-Si, esa era la sorpresa n.n- dijo él

Kouichi miró al lado y era una fotografía de él, leyendo un libro bajo un árbol enfocado desde arriba.

-Soy... yo?

-Hai n.n- dijo Kouji- eres tu

Escuchan que alguien se acerca y se retiran sigilosamente. En la tarde, Kouichi llama a su hermano y van al sitio donde este acostumbra ir.

-De que quieres hablarme?- le preguntó

-Kouji... sé que esto fue muy repentino, guardar tanto tiempo este secreto para que después nos descubran…

-Algo te atormenta y no creo que sea eso

-El sr. Minamoto cree que pagándome mis estudios y dejándome en las misma secundaria que tú remendará el daño que hizo, pues se equivoca

-sé que eso no sanará las heridas del pasado- dijo Kouji, su hermano le miró sorprendido- y no puedo decir "al menos lo intenta" por que sé que no lo hace desde el corazón, sino por que ahora prácticamente no le interesa mamá ni en lo más mínimo y como ya no quiere que su pasado le atormente, hace cualquier cosa con tal de evadir una y otra vez mis…

-Tus qué?

-Mis preguntas…- confesó- supongo que tú también le habrás hecho preguntas a mamá de tu procedencia ¿verdad?

-Con la diferencia de que no dijo que él estaba muerto- respondió el otro con una leve sonrisa

-Me mintieron todo este tiempo, a ti igual de cierto modo. Pero no nos queda otra cosa más que mirar al futuro, hermano créeme que ya me resigné. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. No seguirle dando vueltas al asunto y listo. ¿De acuerdo? No te pediré que lo aceptes, eso está en ti y ya lo hemos hablado. Si no quieres llamarle papá, te comprendo, por que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar, saber que hizo algo tan despreciable como contarle a medio mundo que mamá estaba muerta…

Su hermano lo mira y duda un poco. Tenía razón, más vale dejar las cosas tal como estaban…

-Está bien, tienes razón…

Ambos se estrecharon en un afectuoso abrazo.

* * *

Ia ta :P eso sería por ahora y esta un pokitin corto, creo yo :S bueno, a juicio de ustedes… ahora las preguntas :3

¿Por qué Kouichi llegó atrasado el primer día de clases?

¿Habrá sido amor a primera vista entre Kouichi e Izuna?

¿Por qué Kouji se ha escabullido para mostrarle sus fotografías?

Eso y más en otro emocionante episodio!!!

**Estoy decidido. Sólo sé que te amo.**

To write a Review!! nOn Please :P

"_Mejor que no me hables, no me hables de sufrir…"_


	15. Estoy decidido

**15. Estoy decidido. Sólo sé que te amo**

Konishiwa!! nOn :P aki haciendome presente con un nuevo fic (inner: maldita sea! Se esta pegando esa jerga! Ò.Ó) cof! u.ú weno eso :P primero los reviews xq es lo q debe ser no?

**A hannah-hm**: en realidad te sorprendió que estuviera apuntado en fotografía? Se me ocurrió por que en otro fic tenía celular con camara xD y a Kouichi lo he apuntado en guitarra por algo que ocurrira mas adelante :P pero no adelantare nada! ehm... al parecer tuviste un pequeño error de tecleado o.o dijiste "_yo creo que Kouji e Izuna se enamoraran" _si la pareja es Kouichi e Izuna!!! OoO (inner: Noo!! O.O!! waa me kro morir!!! TToTT) inner exagerada xD mi amiga izuna ha reclamado por tu error, a ella le gusta Kouichi u.u (inner: no me lo recuerdes que casi nos descuartiza ¬¬) bueno cof! el q se enamora a primera vista es él xD Izuna no lo reconocerá hasta el final (inner: y dices q sus personajes no se parecen a las reales ¬¬) q bueno q te sirvio el dato útil xDD kro q me apañes una jotos en photoshop seh:3 es q aki en mi lice hay, xro no puedo ocuparlos x mxo rato u.ú

**A Kairi Minamoto**: Yo no más xD en realidad ya los tengo listos sólo me falta pasarlos al pc xD también soy vaga q crees? A veces prendo el pc para puro ver mis imágenes y para nada mas xD aun no puedes continuar con parida digital? Vaya! Y donde se ha ido la Alby-escandalosa!!!!!!!!!!! XDDDDD imaginarse a kouji en el kinder tambien me fue gracioso cuando se me ocurrio xD usan "babi"? aki no, sólo delantales rosados para niñas y celestes para niños :P no tengas compasion d karina n.n" aunq el accidente era más tragico en un fic antiguo OoO la promesa... neh, ya sabes como son los niños n.n" (inner: ella que ha visto tantas cosas en la tele joo ¬.¬) sht! Inner q te calles ¬.¬ te comprendo con lo de tu hermano, me pasa igual u.u con la diferencia q es una prima xD

**A Kohri-chan:** ya se me hacia extraño q no me dejaras una review! Hola! nOn se te borro? A mi me paso igual con la review de la Kairi joo, solo q a mi se me borro xD grax x responder siempre las preguntas xD me hace sentir bien TT xD weno, ehm, la Simo-chan es asi xD no guachita, sino q ella me ijo q la hiciera asi (inner: marx te echo de menuh T.T) sube historias q kro leer!! o.ó eso xD

Sin mas ni mas xD un nuevo episodio, todo puede pasar, incluso q los cerdos vuelen ¿realmente volaran? OoO xD mucho sol me esta haciendo mal xP y eso (inner: y como dice!! Ahmáaa!! XDD) cof! u.ú eso xD

* * *

**15. Estoy decidido. Sólo sé que te amo**

Kouji salía de su casa calmadamente como todas las mañanas dirigiéndose a su secundaria, llevaba una carpeta bajo el brazo ya que tenía que entregar un trabajo de investigación y algunas fotografías a su taller. Iba como siempre pensando y andando en quizás que mundos (**Psok:** no en "Karina's World" joo ¬¬ xD) y al acercarse a una esquina, una voz femenina le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ah no, hoy no te vas sin mi n.n

-Karina-chan! o.o vaya susto que me haz dado

-jee :P ohayô! nOn

Ambos se fueron caminando en silencio, y cuando Kouji quería decirle algo al parecer, una vocecilla chillona de cierto muchacho castaño les interrumpió la traquilidad.

-¡¡¡Karina-chiaaaaaaan¡¡¡Kouji-kuuuuuun!!! nOn- les gritó este desde la otra acera

-¡¡Takuya-kuuun!!- le gritó Karina desde el otro lado

Cruzó corriendo la calle

-Ohayô!!

-Hi! n.n

-Hola... ¬¬- dijo Kouji

-¿pasa algo Minamoto-kun?- le preguntó el recién llegado

-Nada. Andando.- le respondió secamente

Los tres se fueron a la secundaria juntos y la clase de Química pasó volando. Kouji se acercó a Karina.

-Eh... Karina-chan... ¿podemos hablar?

-Oka n.n- dijo ella- Shiharu-san, Rumiko-chan, espérenme un poco

Kouji la apartó un poco y se decidió a hablarle

-Karina-chan, tengo que decirte algo...

-Karina-chaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!- le gritó una pelifucsia (**Psok:** típico, la amiga impertinente ¬o¬)

-Neh?- dijo ella, volteándose

-Te olvidaste que tenías que ir conmigo a la biblioteca?? ¬.¬

-Aps!! n.n"7 gomen, Kouji-kun, pero había quedado con ella...

-No, no importa, pueden ir... nn"- le dijo este, viendo cómo se alejaba comenzó a seguirle de muy buena distancia

Al llegar a la biblioteca, Simonelle pidió un libro de lectura y Karina miraba unas revistas, entonces una de las bibliotecarias le pidió ayuda para subir unas cajas, a lo cual ella accedió. Se subió a una escalinata y subió la primera, al subir la segunda, comienza a tambalearse y casi se cae. La bibliotecaria iba socorrerla y Kouji también, pero dejó de tambalearse, pidió disculpas y siguió subiendo las cajas. Kouji salió de la biblioteca y en la escalera se encuentra con su hermano.

-Te estuve buscando, Kou-san ¿te pasa algo? Tienes cara de funeral…- le dijo preocupado

-No pasa nada- dijo Kouji- eso es lo que pasa, nada…

-Ah, creo saber de qué se trata…

-Si… precisamente de eso…

Ambos se sentaron en la escalera, Kouji le relato lo sucedido entonces aparecieron Simonelle y Karina.

-Kouichi-kun, Kouji-kun ¿qué hacen aquí?- dijo Simonelle

-Conversamos n.n- dijo Kouichi

Kouji no miraba a las muchachas, entonces Simonelle tomó a Karina y se la llevó al salón. Al llegar estaban Nicky, leyendo un manga de FMA e Izuna, leyendo uno de Naruto (**Psok:** créanme que si ellas los tuvieran… xD)

-Holas! n.n… o.o Karina tienes cara de funeral…- le dijo Nicky

-Nada, eso es lo que pasa…-dijo esta, sentándose abatida sobre una mesa – eso es lo que pasa… nada! u.u

-Kouji de nuevo- dijo Izuna sin despegar sus ojos del manga- Uy esta parte está buena! nOn

-ò.ó qué demonios está esperando ese, eh?- dijo Simonelle con sus manos en la cintura- ¿qué llegue otro muchacho a decirte lo que siente? O le hace falta lentes o le hace falta ser más valiente ù.ú

-Yo creo que lo último xD- dijo Nicky

-Yo las dos cosas xD- dijo Izuna

-¬¬ qué graciosas… yo creo que… nada, en realidad no creo nada… xD a lo mejor no siente lo mismo por mí y…

-intentas decir que te estuvo "manipulando"? OoO- dijo Simonelle

-No! xOx yo jamás diría eso! (**Psok:** mejor dicho, yo jamás permitiría eso:O ok?) lo que trato de decir es… a ya me enredé sola! T.T

-Si no sintiera algo por ti, entonces por que te ha besado?- dijo Nicky

Todas quedaron pensativas, Karina puso un dedo en el mentón y miraba al cielo, lo que le daba un aire infantil… Simonelle comienza a rascarse la cabeza con una ceja arqueada… Izuna las miraba con una gota en la cabeza, Nicky se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos concentrándose

-No sé…- dijeron las tres

-Kouji te lo dirá, algún día, pero lo hará... - dijo Nicky, dándole a las últimas palabras un tono de "sarcasmo" que las hizo reír

Entonces entra Takuya y Cía. Sus amigos llamados Ryo y Takeshi, el primero era rubio con los ojos verdes oscuro, el otro era pelinaranjo con los ojos castaños.

-Buff… ha llegado el rey de los baka… ¬¬- dijo Simonelle

-Tenía que toparme contigo, Simo-Frutilla… ¬¬

-Es fucsia, retrasado, y no me digas Frutilla

-Entonces tú no me digas rey de los baka ¬¬

-Eh! Usurontachi!- le gritó un muchacho alto y pelirrojo oscuro desde la puerta

-quién demonios me ha dicho así... u.ú lo voy a…- se da media vuelta- Su- Sutomu-san!! O.o"

-Mi hermana te espera en el kiosko, usurontachi ¬o¬

Takuya sale, como se puede decir, a mil kilometros por hora, dejando a todos con las mechas paradas… Después de pasadas las clases, tenían que ir cada uno a sus talleres, como todos los viernes. Karina e Izuna se dirigían a su clase de cocina cuando se encuentran con Kouji, que se dirigía a su taller de Kendo.

-Hoy vamos a hacer pasteles- dijo Karina

-mmm… hoy si que lo vamos a pasar bien :P- respondió Izuna

-Karina- le dijo kouji cuando estuvo a su lado- tenemos que hablar después de clases

-Ok…

Izuna comenzó a molestar a Karina (**Psok:** joo como siempre ¬o¬) y esta le decía que de seguro se trataría de otro asunto. En medio de la clase de Kendo, Kouji salió a husmear a la clase de cocina. Ambas muchachas antes mencionadas decoraban un pastel y se tiraban crema a la cara. Observaba todo esto sin percatarse que cierto muchacho castaño con googles en la cabeza y el equipo de fútbol se acercaba.

-Conque espiando a Karina-chan? Eh, Minamoto-kun? ¬u¬

-Waa!! O.O baka, me asustaste ¬¬"

-Mejor dicho, te pillé xD

-Que quieres? ¬//¬

-Yo nada pero el que la quiere eres tú... ¬u¬

-Na-Nani? o//o de qué hablas, Taku-baka? ò//ó

-De Karina! XD y no me digas baka… u.ú

-Ok… u/ú

-Deberías decirle lo que sientes… ¡ya sabes! Esos clichés que le gustan a ellas… a mi me resultó con Rumiko-chan xD

-Tú diciéndome esas cosas? La escritora esta loca… ¬//¬ -(**Psok:** cof!! u.ú no estoy loka ya… soy una cabra!! XDD)- En todo caso GRACIAS

-Detesto tu sarcasmo ¬¬

-Y yo a ti ándate a tu clase ¬¬

-Tú también, antes de que llame a Karina y le cuente que la espías ¬u¬

Kouji no le dijo nada, sólo le dio una mirada de odio (**Psok:** Made in Kouji xD) y regresó al dôjo que estaba cerca. Después de los talleres, a eso de cómo las 6 de la tarde, Kouji esperaba a Karina apoyado en un árbol y la llamó. Karina se despidió de su amiga y fue con él al mismo sector de siempre…

-Y eso?- le preguntó Kouji, apuntando al paquete que llevaba en las manos

-Un pastel de plátano y manjar n.n es para hoy, como tenemos esa cena en mi casa…

-Ah- fue lo único que dijo él

-bien, y que querías decirme?

-Karina… tu sabes que eres mi mejor amiga- la muchacha asintió con la cabeza- pero este último han ocurrido cosas… sin sentido…

-¿Cómo que sin sentido¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a… bueno…- se avergonzó un poco, puso una mano detrás de la nuca y prosiguió- a esos… momentos…

-Kouji, para mí eso significa algo… creo que…

La muchacha no pudo continuar, agachó la mirada.

-Lo que pasa es que…- dijo ella, pero al mismo tiempo, Kouji había dicho algo también

-Sólo sé que te amo

La muchacha pelimorada le miró a los ojos muy sorprendida. Estaba serio.

-Yo…- dijo ella, casi murmurando- no sé que decir…

-Entonces calla

Le tomó el rostro y le besó tiernamente. Antes lo había hecho, sí pero jamás tan suave como ahora. Kouji al fin se sentía claro. Eso era lo que faltaba, ser sincero con uno mismo…

-Creo saber ahora lo que me ocurría en realidad… el por qué me sentía diferente contigo…-dijo ella- es sólo por que te quiero más…

-Entonces, seamos felices, estemos juntos… me gustaría que fueras mi… novia…

-Claro, al fin se dio la oportunidad para serlo…

Kouji le sonrío y le abrazó, entonces se quedaron así, abrazados…

* * *

Leto:P que lindo final ainss!! TT que toy mas emociona q no se q... (inner: wuju!! nOn al fin!! Al fin son novios!! Wuju!! –salta de la emoción- que bueno!! ya me estaba dando lata hacerle sufrir tanto a mi Kouji con respecto a karina xro sehh!! Wujuuuuu!! nOn) inner, un poco más de consideración, Kouji-fans leen mi fic:O (inner: Ups!! o.o sorry xP) u.ú esta no tiene remedio… bueno, ta medio asi si si no ma xD si les gusto q bueno, si no, espero q no me maten x esto u.u eso xD

Ahora las preguntas y blablablas varios xD

¿por qué tuve q poner tantas interrupciones?

¿en serio a Kouji le hacen falta lentes o.o"?

¿en realidad estoy loca, como dice Kouji xD?

Bueno, eso y más en el siguiente epi!!

**Cena en la casa de Karina. Estamos saliendo juntos**

Sí, es la misma cena que menciona karina en el epi de hoy :P los dejaré con la intriga hasta que… hasta que regrese xD adios!!

Submit Review! nOn

"_Soy la única que te entiende, soy la única que te escucha…"_


	16. Cena en la casa de Karina

**16. Cena en la casa de Karina. Estamos saliendo juntos**

Wolas! XD como estan? Espero yo q bien :P me van a perdonar q me demore tanto en regresar con un nuevo epi, pero resulta de q el liceo ya me tiene y creo q me demorare HARTO en subir otro mas u.u weno! al toke respondo reviews!

**A hannah-hm**: xD te perdono la vida, no te preocupes n.n borre Kouichi's Diary xq no lo continuare, xro si lo kieres leer anda al fotolog de Kouichi's Diary que sale en mi profile :P aunq ese flog ahora se lo di a una amiga xq yo estoy hastiada de trabajos y leseras u.u grax x decirme eso del epi :P se demoraron demasiado, lo sé, xro es que tampoco keria ponerlos de pareja de buenas a primeras o.ô

**A Kohri-chan**: vaya, pues me encanta que te haya emocionado eso de la pareja, y eso que iba entre parentesis... no no iba para ti xD a ya, yo y mi maldito sentido del humor ¬¬ x su culpa mis amigas no me kieren cerca, son unas amargadas u.u weno! A lo q iba xD EVASIVAS es mi segundo apellido!! XDDDD siempre me ando con rodeos en... casi todo xD sobre todo para entregar trabajos :P la parejita piti! Wajaja xDD de exo yo uso lentes :P en serio... cri-cri, ya no imxta u.u" "chaladita" xD chaladita... CHALADITA!! COMO UNAS CABRAS! XDDDD si mi gemelita n.n waa! Una de esas fuimos separadas al nacer! Woo!! OoO xDDD ya muxo u.u y jaja! No tendras torta :P tal vez en y.a s.a.b.e.s q.u.e tendras torta :P y ya kro epi, cuando me lo vas a mandar:O tenemos que ver unos puntillos que no kedaron muy claros xDD

Eso no mas es… si solo dos reviews... y mas encima dando tiempo!! TToTT snif, weno, no imxta ¬¬ ya, entonces el nuevo epi:P pero antes un reclamo :

POR QUE NADIE ESTA LEYENDO AMIGA NUEVA!???

Es uno de mis mayores logros en fics hasta ahora, sin contar este T.T a mis amigos les ha gustado aunq ellos ni idea de cómo dejar una review ¬¬ xfa léanlo, si no lo borrare ¬¬

* * *

**16. Cena en la casa de Karina. Estamos saliendo juntos**

_"¡Por fin¡Por fin la tengo donde quería¡A mi lado! nOn suspiro por ella, mato por ella, muero por ella, en fin, todo por y para ella… __Es extraño… es la primera vez que siento algo así por alguien y soy tan espontaneo… Lo bueno de escribir las cosas en un diario es que nadie más se va a enterar de esto, sino, me mato de vergüenza… u//u (**Psok:** Excepto los lectores xD verdad chicas? ;P) Pero bueno, ya sé que he tenido abandonado a mi pobre diario… es que no me había pasado nada interesante este último tiempo… excepto quizás por que recién tuvimos la cena en donde dimos a conocer la noticia n/n…_

_Eran las 7 y algo… mm… casi las ocho de la noche y estabamos afuera con mi padre esperando a que saliera mama y… mi hermanita (cof! u.u) Llegamos a casa de Karina en un ratito, obvio, si vive a unas calles de mi casa xD e hicimos como si nada, al rato llegó Kouichi y fuimos los tres al patio y lo único que iluminaba eran los faroles de su patio._

_-Hice un pastel hoy en la casa de cocina con la Izu :P lo traje para que lo prueben- dijo Karina_

_-:P quiero pastel!- dijo Kouichi_

_-Ooh está canción es linda x3- dijo Karina que, para variar, escuchaba música en su mp3 n.n"_

_-A ver, déjame escuchar_

_Karina puso un audífono en la oreja a mi hermano. Yo sólo miraba callado_

_-Forgive me de Evanescense_

_-Karina-chan este último tiempo te ha dado con ese grupo- dije_

_-Es súper bueno me encanta nOn_

_-Ah… Kouichi…_

_-Neh?- me dijo_

_-Te quería decir algo- miré a Karina, asintió con la cabeza- Karina y yo… pues… estamos… saliendo juntos n/n"_

_-¿¿¿¿¿NANI????? OoO- dijo Kouichi, tan exagerado como siempre, mucha junta con Karina u.u _

_-Eso… n.n"_

_-Hurra!! nOn al fin!! Ya me estaba aburriendo con sus indecisiones ¬¬-(__**Psok:**__ no sólo a ti xD- inner: concuerdo con Kouichi ò.ó-) - y desde cuando si es que se puede saber?_

_-Desde hoy n.n- dije_

_Salió la mamá de Karina a decirnos que la cena estaba lista y fuimos a la mesa. Nosotros tres nos sentamos juntos y con Karina al medio, para variar xD. En medio de la cena reuní valor suficiente y me levanté para dar la noticia._

_-Ehm… familia, tíos y Rei-chan,… quería aprovechar esta oportunidad en que estamos todos reunidos para… comunicarles… que… .///._

_Me cohibí entero, jamás me había pasado eso u//u vaya lío en el que me metí! _

_-Kouji, dinos…- dijo mamá_

_-Vamos, sin vergüenza xD- dijo tío George_

_En ese momento pensé 'algo que me salve!! -///- un terremoto algo! No sé ehm… aaah!! O//o'_

_-Lo que Kouji quiere decir- dijo Karina levantándose y tomándome de la mano- es que desde hoy estamos saliendo juntos, es decir, somos novios…_

_Miré a Karina, me espanté por que lo dijo tan fluidamente como si fuera algo normal. Un momento¡esto no es normal! OoO ¿o si? o.ô bueno, total que la alegría fue mayúscula entre los presentes. El padre de Karina comenzó a decirme yerno y Reiko cuñado u/u Karina se reía, claro, broma que hace su padre, aunque sea para ella igualmente se ríe ¿quién la entiende? ò.ô Aunque lo que no me gustó fuera que nuestros padres empezaran a hablar de bodas y esas cosas ¬.¬" pero bué, dejamos que sean felices n.n"_

_Al terminar nos fuimos a su habitación a ver las fotografías que ella y sus amigas se sacan de vez en cuando. _

_-Ja la Simonelle xD- dije_

_-Mírate esta de la Izu durmiendo xD- dijo Karina_

_-Juajuajua xDD- dijo Kouichi- o.O y esta? No es Zoe?_

_-Simonelle se la tomó en el camarín, sale tapándose lo poco que tiene, como dice ella _

_-Son harto malditas con ella n.n"_

_-Ya nos tiene hartos u.ú- dije- a todos, las únicas amigas que tiene son esas dos que viste el otro día, pero son de otros grados. _

_-No la soportan ñ.ñ _

_-Pregúntale a cualquiera, no te dirán que la odian a muerte, pero que quizás no la soportan…_

_-Aah mira esta es del paseo del año pasado…- dijo Karina- ahí salen Akari y Mitsuki, pero se fueron a estudiar a Osaka… u.u_

_-Vaya… y esa carpeta?_

_-Ah jajaja!! n.nUU esa… naa, sigamos viendo fotos xD_

_Entonces la llamaron y tuvo que bajar, entonces a Kouichi le entró la curiosidad y le dije que no la viera, al final igual se metió y eran fotografías de ellas y en casi todas salía Karina… posera xD (__**Psok: **__Haciendo poses, al más puro estilo modelo de revistas –inner: ni tanto, pero bué u.ú-) en el espejo, en el patio, en su pieza… en el patio de la secundaria junto a sus amigas en un cerezo OoO y en unas que decían "Summer" eran ellas en la piscina de la casa de la Simonelle, estaban todas con Bikini, salía muy linda, no sé cómo cuando fuimos a la playa llevó uno de cuerpo entero… seguíamos mirando las fotos hasta que…_

_-Les dije que no vieran esa carpeta u.ú_

_Nos dimos media vuelta y era Karina!! O.oUUU mejor ni les digo como nos castigó, sólo les diré que ambos quedamos con un chichón en la cabeza T.T _

_-Aah… adoro mi compu! nOn_

_-Auch TToTT- dijo Kouichi_

_-Te dije que no nos metiéramos en su carpeta TToTT_

_Después de eso entró Reiko a decir las buenas noches y Karina sacó un manga de su escritorio._

_-Mira Kouichi, mira es el especial de Kelbros de Tantei_

_-Aaaah!! Ese no lo tengo!! OoO lo quiero lo quiero lo quiero!! nOn_

_-Naa sólo te lo presto_

_-Pucha ó.ò_

_-Ah entonces te lo cambio por el tomo 2 y tu poster de Megumi Minami ¬u¬_

_-Noo!! ò.ó_

_-Jajaja xD ya sabía yo xDD_

_-Ustedes están trastornados u.ú- dije_

_-Kouji eres el que menos debe opinar tienes la serie completa de FMA más los OVAs y tres tomos del manga sin contar las figuritas de Edward y Winry ¬u¬- me dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, en serio, a veces me asustan OoO_

_-u//u ejem!!_

_-xD Kouji, y así dices que nosotros somos los trastornados?- me dijo Karina riéndose_

_Entre las risas llegó la hora de irnos y ahora estoy aquí. Miro al lado de mi pc la colección completa de FMA, creo que en realidad si estoy medio trastornado xD_

_Nada más que decir que hoy fue el día más al revés de mi vida xD…"_

* * *

Me van a perdonar el hecho de haberme demorado tanto y hacer tan corto el episodio, es que el liceo ya me tiene hasta… y mi madre ya ni me deja estar en el pc, por culpa de las novelas xP eso, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews, me demoraré harto en subir el otro epi

Xau!

A con un demonio! Se me olvidaron las preguntas u.u si no! la vida de Kohri-chan no tendrían sentido!! XDD

¿Karina haciéndose fan de Evanescense?

¿Por qué Kouji se cohibió entero para comunicar la noticia?

¿les dolió demasiado el castigo a los chicos? (inner: si karina pega como tu, demas xDD)

¿Kouichi fan de Megumi Minami o.O?

¿Kouji coleccionando figuritas y custones de FMA OoO?

Eso y más en el siguiente epi que no puedo decir como se llama por que mi cuadernillo esta perdido u.u xaulin! nOn

Y LEAN MIS FICS O SI NO LOS BORRARE TODOS ÒoÓ

_"Despertar en las mañanas no me hace demasiado bien..."_


	17. Festival escolar

**17. Festival escolar. La formación de la banda**

Wolas! Encontré mi cuadernillo! XD aunque he tenido muchos trabajos y cosas que hacer u.u igual me hago un tiempito n.n bueno! a responder las reviews o mejor dicho LA review

**A Kohri-chan**: fue pensado especialmente para ser... cute!! n/n en realidad yo también me pongo así cuando se meten en mis cosas sin previo consentimiento o.ó Evanescence me ha gustado desde que una amiga me dio a escuchar sus canciones, realmente genial, es más, con sus canciones me inspiro para fics... n.n bueno, kouji dice que sería genial si juntaran custones de FMA xD mi amiga está extrañada, ya que antes yo no demostraba tanto mi afición x FMA... y creo que es eso... ah! Perdun x dejarte sin el titulo pero ya pille mi cuadernillo!! nOn

Supongo que solo será Kohri-chan T.T asi q ahora se viene este episodio y que no dije cual era en el epi anterior xD

* * *

**17. Festival escolar. La formación de la banda**

Kouji se encontraba en el salón junto con Karina, Kouichi y varios compañeros. Kouichi leía "El ingenioso Hidalgo don Quijote de la Mancha" (**Psok:** Me lo he tenido que leer yo xD 5mentarios sobre la nota que obtuve ¬¬ cof! u.ú), Kouji hacía una tarea y Karina... pues estaba de ociosa, escuchando música en su mp3

-Ah, me aburrí- dijo Kouichi cerrando el libro

-Kouichi se aburrió de leer?- dijo Karina sorprendida- vaya¿y eso? Es extraño en ti que te aburras de leer un libro

-Es que ya no quiero leer más- se excusó- ¿qué escuchas?

-Innocent mujaki na mamade, de Kouji Wada, quieres escuchar?

-Del tocayo de Kouji, vale

-No molestes- dijo Kouji

Kouichi se puso un audífono en su oreja y sin darse cuenta, comienza a cantar. Todos los que estaban en el salón se callan para oírlo. Kouji era el más sorprendido. Sabía que su hermano se sabía las canciones de Kouji Wada¿pero de ahí a que cante bien? Eso no lo sabía. Kouichi se dio cuenta de que todos le miraban, se sonrojó y se quedó callado. Sus compañeros comenzaron a aplaudirle.

-¿Kouichi... tu cantas...?- dijo Kouji sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de suceder

-Bueno, sólo por diversión...- respondió con una mano detrás de la nuca- Canto cuando estoy aburrido o en mi casa cuando estoy solo pero como adoro esta canción no me di cuenta de que estaba cantando... eso...

-Cantas lindo, Kouichi-kun- le dijo Izuna

-Dômo- dijo él aún sonrojado

-¡Oigan!- gritó Simonelle mientras entraba corriendo con un anuncio en la mano, lo puso de golpe sobre una mesa- ¿ya se enteraron¡el concurso de bandas ya comenzó!

-¿¡Concurso de bandas!?- dijo el grupo al unísono

-Hai!- dijo la pelifucsia- la banda ganadora tocará en la noche de cierre del festival escolar que será en un mes más!

-Banda...- murmuró Karina, Nicky se acercó a ella

-Oye¿no que Kouji sabe guitarra?

-Hai, sé que Takuya y Ryo tocan bajo y teclado, respectivamente... (**Psok:** Takuya tocando bajo?? OoO las leseras q se me ocurren x'D)

A las dos se les ocurrió la idea. En el recreo...

-Onegaiiii!!!!!- Karina estaba con los gemelos

-Me rehuso a tocar en público- dijo Kouji frunciendo el ceño apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados (**Psok:** al más puro estilo "Kouji Minamoto" xDD)

-No me gustaría cantar en público, creo que me bloquearía- respondió Kouichi con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita de sudor en la frente (**Psok:** al más puro estilo "Kouichi Kimura" xDD)

-Onegai!! Please!! Yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss?????????? -decía Karina suplicante

-Ya dije que no, y no me cambiarás de parecer- dijo Kouji definitivamente

Karina pareció tranquilizarce pero...

-¡¡Escúchenme bien!!- los chicos saltaron del susto- ¡¡Participarán en el concurso de bandas sí o sí¡¡ESCUCHARON!!

-E-Esta bien!!- dijeron los dos asustados aún

-Yatta!! Ahora a convencer a Takuya y a Ryo nOn

Karina se dirigió donde ellos

-T.T detesto sus métodos, no sé si nos convence por miedo o por lo fuerte que grita- dijo Kouichi

-Si no lo hace por las buenas, lo hace por las malas T.T- dijo el otro

Ambos suspiraron con bastante pesar. Mientras, Karina convencía a Takuya y a Ryo

-Si va a estar Kouji-baka me niego rotundamente a tocar- dijo Takuya furioso

-¿Va a cantar la Simonelle?- preguntó Ryo

-Por favor Takuya! Y sí, Simonelle va a cantar

-A entonces me uno sin protestar n.n- respondió

-Onegai Taku-chan!!- dijo Karina- que más da si esta Kouji, necesitamos un bajista...

-No lo sé ¬¬

-Te prometo que te haré un pastel de chocolate!!

La expresión del castaño cambió rotundamente

-Dos y estamos :P

-Vale, dos pasteles

-Me uno!!

En el salón...

-Ya los convencí pero falta baterista- dijo Karina

-Rumiko-chan- era Sutomu- que hay?

-Que haces aquí hermano?- le dijo Rumiko

-Es por el concurso de bandas, mi amigo es baterista y necesitamos más gente

-Dijiste baterista, Sutomu-senpai??- dijo Nicky

-Hai, él es Junpei Shibayama, pero le decimos JP

-Hola- dijo un muchacho alto como Sutomu, cabello castaño, tez mate, ojos marrones y un poco más maceteado que Sutomu (**Psok:** para que sepan, Sutomu es bastante flaco)

-Necesitamos un baterista- dijo Karina

-¿Pero se podrá? Recuerda que va en el 4to F...- dijo Nicky

-En las bases dice que sólo un integrante puede ser de otro curso- dijo Rumiko

-Entonces, está en el grupo?

-Claro!- dijeron las chicas

-Ya compadre, estás en una banda

-Espero que sean buenos- dijo JP

-Son súper buenos JP- dijo Rumiko

En eso llegan los demás integrantes

-Vaya! Pero si tú eres!- dijo JP apuntando a Takuya- el que quebró la ventana del director la semana pasada!

Los demás aguantaron las ganas de reírse

-Vaya! Veo que tengo fama!- dijo Takuya vanagloriándose

-Claro, todos recuerdan al idiota de googles en la cabeza que lanzó el balón de fútbol cuando el director miraba hacia fuera

Los chicos continuaban aguantando la risa

-Como que idiota?- dijo Takuya molesto

-Estás en la nomina de más llegadas tarde todos los años, cualquiera conoce tu rostro

-Woo que famoso soy- dijo Takuya con estrellas en los ojos

-Aunque tengas fama de idiota, igual eres famoso xD- dijo Sutomu

-Callate, baka- le respondió Takuya

-Que me dices baka de nuevo y ya sabes que te va a pasar, cuñadito ¬¬

-No he dicho nada- dijo Takuya sonriendo

-Cuñado? Este idiota es el novio de tu hermana!!!- dijo JP sorprendido

-¿¡¡El novio de quién!!?- dijeron todos

-Rumiko no les dijiste- dijo Sutomu

-No les había dicho y gracias por decirlo ¬¬

-De nada hermanita- dijo apoyando su brazo en los hombros de ella agachándose un poco (**Psok:** si lo vemos de cierta forma, Rumiko le llega a la altura de sus omoplatos)- como siempre tu hermano querido xD

-Ahora veo por que son novios, Takuya es copiadito de Sutomu- le dijo Kouichi a Kouji

-Copiaditos de idiotas, diría yo- respondió el otro

-Bueno, bueno- dijo JP- dejémonos de hablar de más y pongámonos de acuerdo que vamos a tocar, mañana es la audición

-Propongo algo fácil- dijo Ryo

-Ehm...- dijo Karina- ya sé! Se saben Innocent, de Kouji Wada

-Sí- respondieron los otros

-Entonces eso tocan y listo

-No está mal, después de todo...- dijo Kouichi

-Ya, ensayemos después de clases, ahora tengo con el profesor de música así que ahí le pido la sala- dijo JP- nos vemos!

A la hora de consejo de curso, la profesora habló del festival escolar y de lo que le tocaba al curso.

-Este año nos tocó un puesto de comida, así que necesitamos gente

-Yo me apunto profesora!- dijo Zoe inmediatamente

Todos sus compañeros la quedaron mirando de reojo

-Yo también me quiero apuntar, de chef junto a Izuna y Rumiko- dijo Nicky

-Está bien- dijo la profesora

-No es justo! Yo me inscribí primero, o sea, nada que ver profesora yo debería ser la chef- reclamó Zoe

-Lo siento Orimoto, ellas se postularon para chef, como tú no dijiste nada será mesera

-Nani?? eso bajaría mucho mi reputación!!

-Bajaría su reputa xD- dijo Simonelle en voz baja, Karina la escuchó y contuvo la risa

-Bueno, ya estamos con eso, ahora me enteré que ya tienen una banda para el concurso

-Así es señora- dijo Simonelle- si quiere anoto el nombre de los integrantes

-Esta bien, pasa Simonelle

Simonelle pasó adelante y anotó el nombre de los integrantes

-No es justo, o sea, por que ella canta?- dijo Zoe apuntando a Simonelle

-Por que tengo mejor voz que tú, idiota- le respondió Simonelle

-Señorita Perrot- le llamó la atención la profesora

-Perdone señora, pero ella ha comenzado

-Bueno, más les vale controlarse a las dos- dijo la señora

-Si señora- dijeron ambas, se miraron fríamente que le salieron rayos de los ojos

-Uy esto esta de miedo- murmuró Ryo- pero de seguro gana mi Simonelle

Al otro día en la tarde, se encontraban en el teatro de la secundaria. Tres profesores más el director eran los jueces. Los chicos se encontraban tras bambalinas y una banda ya estaba cantando en el escenario. Era una muchacha que cantaba "Want me Want me" de Ayumi Hamasaki

-Tengo susto!- dijo Nicky

-Por que si tú no cantas?- dijo Rumiko

-Por eso

-Que pase la última banda!

Los chicos pasaron y se instalaron

-Muy bien, nombre del grupo y canción- dijo un profesor

-Neh? Nombre del grupo?- dijo Kouichi

Miró para todos lados y vio que las chicas le hacían señas. Izuna le mostró un letrero que decía "Furontia"

-Furontia- dijo Kouichi al micrófono

-Bien, y el nombre de la canción?

-Innocent Mujaki na Mamade de Kouji Wada, señor

-Bien, a cantar muchachos

Iniciaron los primeros acordes de la canción

-_Donna ni hanarete itemoooooo... Hey!_

Kouichi comenzó a cantar, Izuna le miraba atentamente

_-Miageta sora Kimi wa tooi basho de_

_Onaji keshiki Mitsumete iru no ka na_

_Todokanaaaai omoi ooo_

_Mune ni kizamitsuke hashitteta nda_

_Bokutachi gaaaa yumemita ashita ni_

_Hibiku yoooo Kimi no warai goe_

_Dakara bokutachi gaaaaa atarashii kaze o_

_Okosou Mujaki na mama de_

_Te o tsunaide Hashaida omoide wa_

_Kioku no naka Kiete shimaisou de_

_Me no maeeee no genjitsuuuu_

_Nagasarenai you ni furimuita nda_

_Bokutachi waaaa shinjita mirai o_

_Chikara niiii kaete yukeru yo ne_

_Soshite bokutachi waaa mata aeru hazu sa_

_Kokoro waaaa sugu soba ni iru_

_Donna ni hanarete itemo..._

_Todokanai omoi o_

_Mune ni kizamitsuke hashitteta nda_

_Bokutachi gaaaa yumemita ashita ni_

_Hibiku yoooo Kimi no warai goe_

_Dakara bokutachi gaaaa atarashii kaze o_

Okosooou Mujakii naaa mama deeeeee 

Los profesores se levantaron y aplaudieron

-Bien! Ustedes tocan excelente! Han sido uno de los mejores!- dijo el director- tocarán en el cierre del festival escolar!!

Las chicas salieron de las bambalinas para felicitar a los chicos. Ahora, tocarán en la noche de clausura del festival escolar que será en un mes más

* * *

Buuf! Me costó un siglo xro lo hice xD Takuya tiene novia!! XDD )para que la Rumiko se deje de reclamarme ¬¬) apareció JP! XD Tommy será el único que no aparecerá, pobrecito u.u bueno bueno! espero que me dejen una buena review, para que sepan, este episodio esta basado en uno de mi antiguo fic xD bueno, ara las preguntas n.n

¿Karina asusta con sus "métodos extraños" xD?

¿Por qué Takuya y Rumiko no le habían dicho a nadie de su noviazgo?

¿Kouichi cantará excelente en realidad?

¿Por qué siempre se me ocurren cosas tan sosas para rellenar los epis?

Eso y más en nuestro siguiente epi! nOn

**¡Concierto! Kouichi se confiesa**

Uuuuuuuuhhhhhh!! pregunta bonus¿Qué confesará Kouichi¿Lo hará delante de todo el alumnado? Este epi va estar de muerte xD no, no mataré a nadie ¬¬ xro si no me alcanza, lo haré en dos partes xD Sayo!! Nara!! nOn

"_Intentas evadir, intentas sonreír, pero el dolor sigue presente allí..."_


	18. ¡Concierto!

**18. ¡Concierto! Kouichi se confiesa**

Yatta!! nOn que hay:3 aki con un nuevo api q va a estar de muerte uuuuuuhh!! XD

Ya dejenme hablar sola blablabla x'D x'D x'D buenoooo!! A responder reviews :3

**A Kohri-chan**: Si! Banda!! nOn perdon por enredarte con los personajes nuevos n.n" es no kiero q sea exo asi sin no mas, me encanta colocar personajes :P don Quijote se q es bueno, lo q pasa es q me fue mal en esa prueba o.ó yo tambien anduve bastante tiempo con innocent :3 se habia transformado en mi cancion favorita! Aun recuerdo q en la basica me la pasaba los recreos cantandola x333 xD Izumi siempre hueca o.ó eswo es algo ya caracteristico de todos mis fics -3- asi convenzo a veces a los demas! Como karina! (inner: x eso digo q es pegadita a mi!! xDD) seh, la rumiko siempre le soportara, pero bue, el amor todo lo puede xD la rumi-chan te manda saludos, y ya kere leer otro epi de "La parte vulnerable de Ixuca" (inner: kuso!! La review! xOx) seh, de exo ara escucho "oreta tsubasa de" en mi mp3 :3333 kenichi suzumura me encanta, sobre todo en el especial de navidad (inner: more more happy christmas :3 la cancion de navidad de digi fro :333) y en el doblaje!! nOn sencillamente adoro la voz de kouichi x3333 en serio no son sosas?? T.T q weno! Mis amigas siempre me dicen q son sosas ¬¬ q estan para los leones y etc, u.ú y ni me ejan review:O takuya y sus tortas de xokolate xDD se me ocurrio con lo de la clase de cocina y… si hay una forma de convencer a alguien como takuya… es ofreciendole comida!! xDDD lo aprendi con mi primo q es pegadito a el OoO (inner: jamas olvidare cuando se ponia los lentes de bucear –q eran rojos- en la cabeza y me decia: soy takuya!! Y tu eres zoe!! xDD y yo le golpeaba el brazo y le decia: sera la unika mujer xro q mal me cae o.ó y el: entonces eres koji y yo: seh! º-º o.O digo noo!! xx y el: entonces xq usas ese pañuelo en la cabeza?? Y yo: q te imxta ¬¬ y el: viste q si?? Y yo: ya callate!! xOx aaa q recuerdos akellos cuando tenia 13 años T.T) mi inner y sus recuerdos xD y no, no es eso… xD weno! Ara lo sabras! Vaya q respuesta tan larga o.O xD

Buenoo! ara el epi :P Ah! Como hay un dueto, será algo asi:

Kouichi/Simonelle: cuando son los dos

Kouichi: lalala su parte de la cancion

Simonelle: lalala su parte

Eso :p

* * *

**18. ¡Concierto! Kouichi se confiesa**

"Hoy es el día del concierto madre mía!! ¬o¬ tengo que tocar en público... yo tocando en público!! u.ú Karina y sus métodos. Lo único que me relaja es que Kouichi cantará y no estaré tan solo u.u en los ensayos lo hemos hecho bien y será un éxito, de seguro. Ahora debo partir al ensayo general"

Kouji guardó su diario, tomó su guitarra y partió a la casa de Karina. Ambos salieron en dirección a su secundaria. En el salón de actos estaban todos los de la banda más Sutomu, Nicky y Rumiko.

-Bien, estas son las canciones- dijo Karina

-Primero va Innocent, después "An endless tale" a dúo con la Simonelle, después "Desde mi eternidad" de Eien y para finalizar "Don't Bother" de Shakira interpretada por Simonelle y estamos- dijo Rumiko con un cuadernillo en sus manos

Entonces, después del ensayo, Partieron al escenario. El Gimnasio estaba lleno a no más poder y el locutor presentó a los chicos. Se instalaron y empezaron a interpretar "Innocent"

_-Donna ni hanarete itemoooooo... Hey!_

Miageta sora Kimi wa tooi basho de 

_Onaji keshiki Mitsumete iru no ka na_

_Todokanaaaai omoi ooo_

_Mune ni kizamitsuke hashitteta nda_

_Bokutachi gaaaa yumemita ashita ni_

_Hibiku yoooo Kimi no warai goe_

_Dakara bokutachi gaaaaa atarashii kaze o_

_Okosou Mujaki na mama de_

_Te o tsunaide Hashaida omoide wa_

_Kioku no naka Kiete shimaisou de_

_Me no maeeee no genjitsuuuu_

_Nagasarenai you ni furimuita nda_

_Bokutachi waaaa shinjita mirai o_

_Chikara niiii kaete yukeru yo ne_

_Soshite bokutachi waaa mata aeru hazu sa_

_Kokoro waaaa sugu soba ni iru_

_Donna ni hanarete itemo..._

_Todokanai omoi o_

_Mune ni kizamitsuke hashitteta nda_

_Bokutachi gaaaa yumemita ashita ni_

_Hibiku yoooo Kimi no warai goe_

_Dakara bokutachi gaaaa atarashii kaze o_

Okosooou Mujakii naaa mama deeeeee 

Mientras tanto, el público ovacionaba, Simonelle subió al escenario y entonaron la siguiente canción:

Kouichi/Simonelle: _Kimi no tame ni _

_Boku no tame ni  
Nani ga dekiru?_

_Mienai nani ka ni michibikare  
Bokura wa mata  
Meguriaeta ne  
Yakusoku datta Toki o koete_

Kouichi: _Kimochi ga sukitooru yo_

Simonelle: _sou da ne_

Kouichi/Simonelle: _Kawaranai egao ni imaaa_

_Eien ni monogatari wa  
Kimi o shujinkou ni erabu yo  
Takusan no deai to sayonara ga_

Simonelle: _Michishirube sa_

Kouichi: _Michishirube sa..._

Kouichi/Simonelle: _Bokura no_

_(Parte musical: Simonelle y Kouichi se mueven juntos por el escenario mientras en la pantalla se ven cerezos que caen de los árboles...)_

Tokenai pazuru ni mayoikomu

Kouichi: Yume

Simonelle: Toki

Kouichi/Simonelle: demo  
Kimi ga ita kara Kimi ga iru kara  
Tsuyoku nareta

Kouichi: _Itsuka mata hanaretemo_

Simonelle: _heiki da yo_

Kouichi/Simonelle: _Kokoro ga yobiau nara_

Mienai kara wakaru nda  
Bokura o tsunaideru kiseki ga  
Ame o koe Kaze no oka o koete...

Mientras, tras bambalinas

-Mi compadre se pasa con la bateria- dijo Sutomu, refiriéndose a JP

-Takuya se ve lindo con los googles en la cabeza- dijo Rumiko con estrellas en los ojos

-Ese baka no te merece ¬¬- le dijo Sutomu

-Callate ¬¬

-Kouji, se ve... tan hermoso con esa camisa negra- pensó Karina muy sonrojada

-Karina-chan te pasa algo?- le preguntó Sutomu- ahhh ya sé esta mirando a Kouji xD

-Sutomu-senpai n//n

-Bueno, que tanto si es su novia

-Si lo sé xD

Kouichi/Simonelle: _...takusan no deai to sayonara ga  
_

Simonelle:_ Michishirube sa _

Kouichi:_ michishirube sa_

Kouichi/Simonelle:_ Bokura no_

-Ya terminaron de cantar- dijo Karina

Simonelle sale del escenario

-Que lindo cantas!- le dijo Sutomu- te luciste en el escenario

-Dômo- dijo ella

-Además con esa ropa, matas con negro y fucsia n.n- dijo Rumiko

-jejeje Rumi-chan n.n

-Y ahora!- dijo Kouichi al micrófono- una canción muy bella que cantaré, bueno, en español, pero sólo espero que les guste

Sonaron los acorde (**Psok:** Veamos, la gente chilena que alguna vez haya escuchado el Resident Hit sabrá como es está canción, a los demás, lo siento pero esta canción me encanta!! –3- es un cover de L'arc-en-Ciel :3)

Kouichi: _Hoy amanece/ y vuelvo a empezar/ de cero quizás/ directo a la eternidad/el sol se pone/ la luna se esconde/sólo una luz me queda/ y esa eres túuu/_

_Quién guarda el secreto/ de le eternidad/ de un ramo de estrellas/ que nunca jamás se acaba/ Quien guarda el secreto de la eternidad/ profundo en un sueño/ que vive ahora y por siempre/ dentro de mí..._

Izuna le miraba fijamente a Kouichi y este canta mirándole directamente

Kouichi: Cielo o infierno/ mentira o verdad/ hoy quiero gritar/ de la eternidad/ la lluvia cae/ las nubes se encienden/ tan sólo una luz me queda/(señala a Izuna) y esa eres tú.../ quien guarda el secreto/ de la eternidad/ tan sólo se enciende cuando cierro mis ojos/ Quien corta el silencio/ de la eternidad/ profundo en un sueño/ que vive ahora y por siempre/ dentro de míiii...

Parte musical. Kouichi se acerca a Kouji y ambos se mueven por el escenario. Kouichi regresa al micrófono.

Kouichi: Quién guarda el secreto/ de la eternidad/ de un ramo de estrellas que nunca jamás se apaga/ Quién corta el silencio/ de la eternidad/ profundo en un sueño/ que vive ahora y por siempre/ ya no puedo detenerme/ bien sube lentamente/ y sigue/ dentro de míiiiii...

Todos aplauden a rabiar. Sutomu comienza a chiflar y Karina y Rumiko saltan abrazadas.

-Y ahora, y para finalizar- el público comienza a chiflar- mi compañera les cantará una canción en inglés

Simonelle entra

-Esto es Don't Bother! De Shakira!!

Kouichi sale del escenario y Simonelle comienza a cantar.

Simonelle: _She's got the kind of look that defies gravity_

_She's the greatest cook_

_And she's fat free_

_She's been to private school_

_And she speaks perfect French_

_She's got the perfect friends_

Oh isn't she cool 

_She practices Tai Chi_

_She'd never lose her nerve_

_She's more than you deserve_

_She's just far better than me_

_Hey Hey_

_So Don't Bother_

_I won't die of deception_

_I promise you won't ever see me cry_

_Don't feel sorry_

_Don't Bother_

_I'll be fine_

_But she's waiting_

_And the ring you gave to her will lose its shine_

_So don't bother, be unkind_

_I'm sure she doesn't know_

_How to touch you like I would_

_I beat her at that one good_

_Don't you think so?_

_She's almost 6 feet tall_

_She must think I'm a flea_

_But I'm really a cat you see_

_And it's not my last life at all_

_So Don't Bother_

_I won't die of deception_

_I promise you won't ever see me cry_

_Don't feel sorry_

_Don't Bother_

_I'll be fine_

_But she's waiting_

_The ring you gave to her will lose its shine_

_So don't bother, be unkind..._

Izuna recibe un mensaje en el celular de Kouichi diciendo que vaya al camarín. Izuna va hacia allá. Simonelle se oía de fondo

-Estuviste genial! Me dejaste impresionada, en serio!- le dijo Izuna muy alegre

-Gracias pero no era de eso de lo que te quería hablar

-A no?

-No... dime... tú me consideras tu amigo?

-Claro! Vaya pero que pregunta más tonta, Kouichi xD

-Ah, pensé que... bueno...

-Oye, seré algo tímida pero no tanto, sino no hubiera venido xD

-Si, verdad n.n"

Se rieron un poco

-Izuna, tengo algo que decirte...

-Sí?

-Pues...

Kouichi se sintió un poco avergonzado, había tenido el valor suficiente para enviarle el mensaje pero ahora...

-te quería preguntar, pues como tú eres chica y todo eso pues ehm... hay una niña, creo que me gusta mucho...

-en serio?

-Sí... ella es muy simpática, por eso me gusta, además de ser muy bonita...

-la conozco?

-Sí, ehm pues...

-Cómo es ella?

-Tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes y el cabello negro

Izuna pareció reaccionar ¡Era ella!

-Me gustas mucho...- le dijo abrazándola

-Kouichi yo... pues, jeje que puedo decir, nada más que... tú... me gustas también

Ambos se iban a besar entonces entraron los de la banda más Karina, Sutomu y Rumiko

-Parece que interrumpimos algo- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Kouichi e Izuna se separaron, se sonrojaron e intentaron explicarse

-No es lo que piensan!! O//O- dijeron

-Hermano, ya no lo ocultes y que bueno que al fin le pudiste confesar sus sentimientos- le dijo Kouji

-Wuuu Izuna! De tanto ya era hora xD- dijo Simonelle

-Vamos, nada de vergüenzas!! Si se gustan, no hay ningún problema en que sean novios verdad?- dijo Karina

Al final, los dos se pusieron de novios y todos celebraron a la nueva pareja. Entonces tocaron al puerta, eran los ex compañeros de Kouichi!: Akira, Akemi, Minu, Belu y Megu. Después del reencuentro, fueron a la fiesta de la secundaria.

* * *

Bueno!! no se me hizo tan largo como creí xD eso es bueno n.n se acerca el final :O TOT pero como dice la Alby, algún dia se tenía que acabar u.u aunque aún quedan un par de epis y el epílogo. Bueno! espero que les haya gustado el epi y dejenme reviews! nOn No tengo ninguna pregunta que hacer o.O es extraño!! OoO bueno, perdón Kohri-chan n.n" Adiosin!!

"_Me estoy hundiendo, ahogándome en ti, cayendo por siempre..."_


	19. Mis padres tienen que salir

**19. Mis padres tienen que salir. Alojando donde Karina**

Ohayô!! nOn jeje toy demasiado happy!! nOn de tanto pude descargarme las canciones de Kouji y Kouichi :3 bueno, hace bastante tiempo que las estaba buscando y siempre donde las pillaba tenía que pagar ¬.¬ y en el Ares se demoraba un siglo así que ara soy mu happy :D además de descargarme "An Endless Tale" y "More more Happy Christmas" ¡una canción navideña cantada por los seis saiyuus de los personajes de DigiFro! (inner: dícese de Junko Takeushi (Takuya), Hiroshi Kamiya (Kouji :3), Mahito Amada (Junpei), Kenichi Suzumura (Kouichi :3), Sawa Ishige (Izumi ¬¬)y Rumiko Watanabe (Tomoki), según orden de aparición en la canción) si alguien me puede decir donde descargarme la pelicula de Digimon Frontier sería más feliz aún n.n en cualquier lado que no sea "megaupload" ni Emule ni Ares, gracias ¬¬ ara leyendo Raruto!! es mu weno xD se las recomiendo... respuesta de los reviews!

**A Kohri-chan**: Perdón!! xOx pero es que no tenía nada que preguntar n.n" no tenía ganas de jugar mucho con las canciones –3- en realidad, escribí bastante rápido ese epi nn°! Mi amiga me ha dicho que no me explaye tanto con la pareja, que iba a ser sorpresa :P ¿Kami-sama¿a que viene eso o.o? xD Ahora estos últimos episodios se vendrán con menos reiteración que antes.

Oka! Ahora el epi, que aunque a mis amigas las tenga hasta la coronilla y más arriba con este fic (inner: lo cual poco me interesa por que ellas se lo pasan rayando con sus series favoritas y yo no les digo nada ò.ó eso es lo malo de que a ti te gusten series que ya no se ven casi ¬¬) sigo subiéndolo! xDD a todo esto, los episodios se vendrán menos continuados, debido a que tengo que subir más mis notas y ahora estoy con otro fic (Véase: )

**19. Mis padres tienen que salir. Alojando donde Karina**

"_Papá, te detesto ¬¬ bueno, no detestarlo a muerte pero debió avisar antes, no el mismo día y a minutos de partir u.u adivinen donde estoy, sí en la casa de Karina ¡que obvio! Por qué no me dejó donde mi madre? No entiendo... Todo comenzó hoy mismo, claro. Salía yo de la secundaria junto a Karina y mi hermano y su novia cuando sonó mi celular. Era papá diciéndome que debía ir a la casa de Karina apenas saliera. Al llegar había una maleta en la entrada y mis padres en el living con los de Karina._

_-¿¡QUÉ!?- dijimos los dos_

_-Lo que oyeron- dijo mi padre- así que te vas a comportar jovencito_

_Nosotros seguíamos boquiabiertos_

_-Te quedarás aquí mientras viajo a Nagasaki por asuntos de un nuevo negocio y tu madre va con tu hermana a visitar a tus abuelos (__**Psok:**__ Si lo vemos de cierto modo, serían los padres de Satomi)_

_-Pudieron avisar antes...- dije sin dar crédito a lo que oía_

_-Sí, perdona Kouji- dijo mi madre- pero lo de tu padre fue algo de último momento_

_-El avión parte en una hora, vámonos Satomi- dijo papá_

_Ambos se levantan y nosotros tras ellos. Mi papá se sube al auto y Satomi pone a mi hermana en su silla en el asiento de atrás._

_-Tus cosas ya están adentro sólo tienes que sacarlas de la maleta- me decía Satomi mientras se subía al auto- Toma las llaves, tienes que ir a darle comida a tu perro. Haces tus tareas ¿eh? compórtate bien, adiós hijo_

_-Pe-pero yo..._

_-Cuidate! Cuidence! Adiós!- me gritó mientras el auto partía_

_Y vi como se iban. Entonces salió el padre de Karina diciendo que debía ir a buscar a Reiko al Kinder. La mamá de Karina se fue a la cocina y nosotros dos entramos a la casa._

_-Bien, eso fue inesperado...- dijo Karina_

_-Hum- respondí mirando mi maleta_

_-Vamos, te llevaré al cuarto de huéspedes- me dijo Karina con su sonrisa y su gotita en la cabeza, como tratando de remediar lo ya ocurrido_

_Subimos y me instalé. Pensé que era algo tonto todo esto, pero bueno... mejor sigo leyendo el manga que me ha prestado Kouichi, este caso se ve interesante."_

Kouji leyó un poco el manga y después se acostó. Al otro día, la alarma sonó en la habitación de Karina y lo apaga. El reloj tenía las 6:50 a.m. De pronto alguien prende la luz. Era su padre

-¡Hora de levantarse! nOn- gritó

-Ya papá, ya oí -.o - dijo Karina media dormida

-¡Kouji¡a levantarse!- le toca la puerta- ¡a levantarse!

-Sí, señor- dijo él aún somnoliento

(**Psok:** Kuso! Me había olvidado de explicar esta parte xP a ver, habitación de Karina. Al lado hay una puerta y detrás de esa puerta una habitación, que supuestamente sería de su hermana pero al final la dejaron al lado de sus padres. En esa habitación está durmiendo Kouji ok? Ya sigamos :P)

-No me digas señor! Sólo dime tío George! Vaya! Cuántos años que nos conocemos y sigues diciéndome así xD

-Sí tío George- dijo Kouji con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza

-Así me gusta! nOn- Se escucha a la mamá de Karina que llama a su esposo- bien! Ha llamado vuestra señora madre ¡Ya voy querida!

El señor Kaisawa salió echando estrellitas por los ojos.

-Y ahora que le pasa?? O.O no tiene remedio- dijo Karina echando un suspiro de pesar

Karina se levanta y comienza a vestirse. Kouji le toca la puerta y le dice que espere unos momentos. Al cabo de unos minutos está lista y Kouji entra. Después de bajar y tomar desayuno se van a la secundaria.

-Pudieron avisarnos antes- acotó Karina

-En todo caso...- dijo Kouji arqueando una ceja

-Nii-san!! Karina-chan!!- gritó Kouichi cuando les divisó

-Buenos días- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Ya va un buen tiempo del concierto y unas chicas que ni conozco me están hablando n/n

-En serio??- dijo Karina- yo que sepa ahora tienes dueña ¬u¬

-eh?- dijo Kouichi, después se sonrojó- eh... eto...

-Hermano que vergonzoso eres- le dijo Kouji burlándose de él

-Miren quien habla, el que se demoró una vida y parte de la otra para declararse- dijo Kouichi reprochando a su hermano muy sarcásticamente

Kouji se sonrojó hasta las orejas, Karina se rió calladita

-Eso no viene al caso!- intentó excusarse Kouji

-Bueno, bueno!- dijo Kouichi cruzando los brazos- ¿terminaste de leer mi manga?

-Neh? A verdad! No aún no

-Anoche se quedó hasta tarde leyéndolo- dijo Karina

-¿Hasta tarde leyéndolo?- dijo Kouichi sorprendido, después puso cara de confusión y pareció reaccionar- me perdí de algo? ¬u¬

-Neh??- dijeron los dos- Nada!! que te estás pensando!?? ñ//ñ

-Sólo es que Kouji está alojando en mi casa por que sus padres tuvieron que salir de la ciudad!!- dijo Karina

-"sus padres"- pensó Kouichi, se puso un poco triste

-que pasa?- preguntó Kouji

-Nada- respondió Kouichi con una sonrisa (**Psok**: Made in Kouichi :3)

-Bueno! ya vamos al salón!- dijo Karina mientras caminaba animosamente poniendo cara de neko

-Mal de familia...- murmuró Kouji

Al llegar al salón, Karina fue donde sus amigas y les contó que Kouji estaba en su casa.

-Wuuu!! Karina-chan!!- dijo Simonelle molestándola

-No molestes- dijo Karina arqueando una ceja

-Está en el cuarto de huéspedes! Pero si está al lado de tu pieza!!- dijo Izuna exageradamente

-Bueno, que le hace?

-Ne Ne ¿¿se imaginan que los dejen solitos??- dijo Simonelle

-Solitos y juntitos!!- dijo Nicky riéndose

-No creo que pase algo ANORMAL- dijo Karina haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

-No sé mi imaginación vuela lejos- dijo Simonelle

-Simonelle!!- le reprochó Karina

-Sumimasen u.u" dejo de pensarme cosas malas nñU

Después de que se rieron, el profesor entró a la sala y cada uno se fue a su asiento. El profesor de Filosofía comenzó a hablar sobre la memoria de corto y largo plazo y les pidió que recordaran algo que haya pasado hace más de 7 años atrás. Kouji recordó lo que una vez pasó en un festival (**Psok:** de esos que hacen en Japón).

Racconto 

_Karina intentaba atrapar uno de esos globitos que ponen en el agua y que debes sacar con una caña. Usaba un kimono blanco con decoraciones de flores anaranjadas y rojizas. Kouji se acerca a ella, usaba un kimono gris con azul. Tenían aproximadamente unos 5 años. Karina atrapó un globito pero se le rompió la cuerda, puso cara de frustración y dijo:_

_-No pude atraparlo, se rompió..._

_Kouji la miró y miró el pedazo de hilo que colgaba de la caña_

_-Debes practicar más...- le dijo en un intento de consolarla_

_-Aún así me había costado mucho atraparlo_

_Kouji tomó la caña _

_-Cuál quieres que te saque?_

_-Eehh??- Karina se alegró- ese azulito muy bonito de ahí!! _

_Kouji lo tomó y se lo pasó a Karina_

_-Aaah!! Hahaha!!- rió feliz- Muchas gracias, Kouji-kun!!_

_-Cuídalo_

_-Sí!- le abrazó contenta- lo cuidaré- después fue corriendo donde su mamá- mira mamá lo que me sacó Kouji-kun! Que lindo verdad?_

_-Está muy bonito- le respondió mientras sonreía, Kouji veía a la mamá de Karina y recordaba a su difunta madre_

_-Mamá...- pensó_

Fin Racconto 

-Kouji-kun- le dijo Karina interrumpiendo sus recuerdos

-Ah?- dijo él mientras sonaba el timbre

-Que te pasa?- le dijo sonriente- ya ha terminado la clase, tenemos que ir a la biblioteca

-Eh? ah verdad, sí, ya voy

Kouji tomó sus cosas y salió en dirección a la biblioteca.

"_Tanto tiempo juntos- _escribía Kouji en su diario en la noche-_ y recién ahora sintiendo tantas cosas por ella y recordando lo que alguna vez quise enterrar cuando se fue a USA... Ahora que lo recuerdo... ese oso que me dio al irse... ¿aún lo tendré guardado¿o se fue a la basura cuando cambiamos de casa la última vez? ya no lo recuerdo... Karina no se acuerda del oso y eso es algo que me tranquiliza, pero igual me preocupa que se entere de que lo he botado, es capaz de matarme n.n" bueno, ella es así... y... la quiero tal cual es..."_

Tocan a su puerta, Kouji guarda el diario bajo la cama.

-Adelante- era Karina- ah, eras tú ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-Debería preguntarte eso a ti- dijo ella

-No puedo dormir

-Yo menos, y como vi que la luz estaba prendida, pues...

-Vamos, no te excuses

-En realidad tenía ganas de verte, nada más...

-¿E ibas a venir mientras yo dormía?- se burló Kouji

-Oye!!- reclamó inflando las mejillas

-Era una broma!- Kouji rió

Karina le miró dulcemente

-Qué?- preguntó Kouji

-Nada, sólo miraba como reías- dijo ella sonriendo

Kouji se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella

-Me encanta cuando sonríes- le dijo tomándole de la barbilla y besándole

Bueno!! xD cof! Perdóneme por el epi tan corto ó.ò la última escena me quedo kawaii :3 respecto a la actitud de Karina de "caminaba animosamente poniendo cara de neko" joo!! Así andaba yo después del ciclo cuando terminamos de ver Gravitation!! Es el "efecto La-Li-Ho!!" de Shuishi xDD así lo hemos bautizado con la Nicky :3 ciclo que a todo esto no resultó ¬¬. Aquí deje menos "pervert" a las amigas de Karina xD en la vida real son peores o.O Me he inspirado un poco en Marmalade Boy con el asunto de los padres y esas cosas xD es que lo encuentro tan divertido :3 Ahora las preguntas!!

¿Kouichi poniéndose sarcástico?

¿Kouji habrá botado el oso de peluche que, a todo esto, me he olvidado de mencionar a lo largo de la historia?

Bueno! no me voy sin antes adelantar el nuevo epi :P

**Nuestra primera noche solos. Y a oscuras**

Wuju¿qué alojada es sin que ocurra algo de esta índole? X333 inspirado en MMB:P me he inspirado harto en esa serie Sayo!!

Karina Minamotocl

"_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas, cuando tu gritabas yo retenía todos tus miedos..."_


End file.
